<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fatal Attraction by Vixen7117</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22646083">Fatal Attraction</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixen7117/pseuds/Vixen7117'>Vixen7117</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Gore, F/F, F/M, M/M, Vore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:55:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22646083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixen7117/pseuds/Vixen7117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Within the walls of a prestigious school, Hope’s Peak Academy. One herbivores death sparks it and the whole of carnivore and herbivore society’s down fall. Many want to know why Chiaki died and what low life killed her, but the truth is much more complicated then it seems</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Enoshima Junko/Nanami Chiaki, Ryouko otanashi/nanami Chiaki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Rabbit as Pale as the Moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A/N Inspired by the anime “Beastars”, check it out it’s really good. SERIOUS GORE WARNING near the end. Also just to clear things up, the characters aren’t completely furry, they’re humans but with ears, tails, behaviors, and a few other traits from their respective animals.</p><p>...</p><p>It was a moonless and foggy night on campus when Chiaki was walking. Normally she wouldn’t dare walk around campus alone at night, but tonight was an exception. Had she not fallen asleep in the school garden, she would have been back at her dorm. She blamed herself for not managing her time wisely and trying to cater to all her classmates needs. Although the garden was also to blame for being so quiet and soothing.</p><p>Chiaki shook her head, trying to focus on getting back to her dorm safely. Being out this late made her legs and cotton tail twitch uncontrollably. She must have slept for a long time because almost all the school lights were off. Hopefully she wouldn’t get into too much trouble with her roommate when she got back, then again Kaeda was a rabbit too like herself so she could easily hear her come in. Their ears weren’t just for show and making them look cute.</p><p>A cold Autumn wind brushed through her hair and picked up a few leaves. Nervous, she moved a bit faster until she came to the school fountain. She was getting closer to the dorms and safety. But then her ears perked up in alert. What they heard wasn’t just the flow of water, she could hear someone breathing. Instinctively she looked over to the source of the sound hiding near the trees.</p><p>“Who… who’s there?” Chiaki fearfully asked.</p><p>The animal responded by coming out of the shadows. For a brief moment Chiaki tried to examine their darkened silhouette through the fog. She was initially eased by what looked like antlers on their head, meaning they were a herbivore. However the animal’s other features told a different story. They had ears like a fox, claws as sharp as an eagle’s, stripes of a tiger, a lion’s long regal tail, and piercing crimson eyes full of bloodlust that radiated a wolf’s soul. Chiaki foolishly looked into the eyes of the beast. She didn’t need her instincts to tell her that this beast was here to devour her. One look into their eyes and both her legs and mind ran.</p><p>She ran as fast as she could in the direction of the dorms. Her mind was so consumed with fear that she didn’t even think to scream for help. All she could hope was that her fear would finally help her for once. Behind her, she could hear the beast run on all fours towards her, claws scratching against the pavement. They leapt into the air and pounced on her, wrapping their muscular arms around her delicate frame. Now she could feel their warm breath on her neck. Feeling the carnivore all around her, Chiaki’s heart beated faster than ever before, which was extremely fast even for a rabbit. Yet despite how desperate her heart beat in order to get her to run, the rest of her body was frozen. She always knew this was how it would end for a helpless herbivore like herself. Once she began to give into this fate, her life began to flash before her eyes.</p><p>…</p><p>Ever since she was born, Chiaki knew what fear was. It was so common in her family that it was practical hereditary. Since they were all rabbits, each one was taught from an early age to be cautious in the world. If they made one little mistake, like forgetting to stay in the herd or foolishly befriending a carnivore, they knew without a doubt it could cost them their lives. Rabbits were the most common victim to fall prey to violent carnivores, since they weren’t as naturally social or equipped with sharp horns or claws. Every animal, even herbivores looked down on rabbits and pitted their species. That’s why when Chiaki was little, no one dared to befriend her knowing she could easily die the next day from a carnivore. She was a liability, the smallest and weakest of the herd. If she tried to stay in the group, she would lure blood thirsty carnivores, it was just a fact of life.</p><p>Chiaki went to an all herbivore school up until high school. in a neighborhood free from any and all carnivores. As such there was no need to exclude her, but herbivores did anyway. If she wanted companionship she’d get it from her mother, but most of the time she was so busy working to keep them in their luxury neighborhood. Without a herd to protect her, Chiaki stayed at home safe inside for most of her days after school. Some days she would look out the window and wonder what was out there, but she knew whatever great thing could be out there, it wasn’t worth the risk of encountering a carnivore.</p><p>Although it hurt, Chiaki was content with being alone like this for the rest of her life if it meant she kept her life. But then she was accepted into one of the most prestigious schools in the country, Hope’s peak. She hadn’t even registered, yet the school somehow found out about her and her living situation. Her mother told her she was accepted to be a model herbivore representative as a move to make the school look good. Considering the school originally meant for carnivores only it made sense they’d be desperate for some inclusivity of herbivores to avoid bad paranoid press. She easily would have declined and so would her mother had it not been for the strain on income recently and the school promising a very rewarding future after graduation. No matter how much Chiaki pleaded and begged her mother not to send her, she didn’t listen and just kept thinking about her daughter’s greater future. </p><p>“If you graduate, every herbivore will want you in their circle,” Her mother said. “You’ll be safe and eventually you won’t have to be afraid anymore.”</p><p>So against her wishes, she was sent to Hope’s Peak.</p><p>…</p><p>The first time she entered the campus and saw the amount of carnivores casually walking the ground, Chiaki wanted to run back home. Although they were all friendly, and some were even conversing with herbivores, she couldn’t stop focusing on their fangs and claws. Fangs that could tear one of her ears clean off and claws that could rip open her throat in one powerful swipe. She was overcome with so much terror her legs forced her to bolt back to her dorm. There no carnivore could get in and she’d be safe. If she missed the first day of class then so be it. One absence was a small price to pay for safety, but it wasn’t just one absence.</p><p>Three days passed with her staying hidden in her dorm. At one point her roommate tried to coax her out, but just gave up and left for class. She didn’t care if she was expelled for tardiness and shamed by her mother, she would not go outside where the carnivores were. Under the safe warm sheets she laid, completely content to hide forever. </p><p>The world did not share her sentiment nor her philosophy. One morning we’ll after her roommate left for school, Chiaki heard a knock at the door. If it was Kaeda, she would have a key to get in, so Chiaki just tried to ignore it. Unfortunately the animal was as persistent as a rabbit’s hearing was sharp. Eventually Chiaki gave up and looked through the peephole. Standing on the other side was an older canine with tangerine hair and luminescent green eyes. She had long pointy ears and a furry tail meaning she had to be a wolf. Realizing this Chiaki ran back to hide in bed in the hopes the wolf didn’t hear her and would just leave. The wolf did not.</p><p>“Excuse me,” the wolf asked. “Are you in there Chiaki?”</p><p>No doubt this wolf was part of the school staff, but even so Chiaki wouldn’t budge. Still the wolf persisted.</p><p>“I’m Chisa Yukizome, your teacher,” the wolf said. “I noticed you missed three classes since you’ve been here and I wanted to check on you.”</p><p>Chiaki pulled her ears down and tried to tune the wolf out.</p><p>“I don’t mean to be scary, but I can smell you so I know you can hear me,” Chisa said,“ Please, I know you’re a rabbit so I’m sure this is very stressful for you, but locking yourself in the dorm won’t help you in the long run.”</p><p>“Please, just go away,” Chiaki cried.</p><p>For a brief moment there was silence. Chiaki lifted her head out from the blanket, hopeful the wolf had left. Then she saw the door lock turning. Instantly her legs were spasming. When she saw the large wolf enter her dorm, Chiaki nearly fell over and died from terror. </p><p>“Woah, it’s okay,” Chisa tried to reassure her. “I’m going to close the door now, nothing bad is going to happen, I’m not even going to touch you.”</p><p>Chiaki clutched the blanket around her chest as she anticipated the wolf jumping her. However, the she-wolf did something completely unexpected. She kneeled down on the floor and laid back on the floor, exposing her belly.</p><p>“Wh… what are you doing?” Chiaki asked.</p><p>“I’m showing you I’m not a threat,” Chisa said. “Wolves like me do this only for people they trust since our bellies are so vulnerable.”</p><p>Like any part of a carnivore would be vulnerable. Still, it did make Chiaki a little more comfortable. For a while Chiaki just sat in her bed staring at Chisa laying exposed on the floor. It was clear Chisa wasn’t going to leave until she had Chiaki’s agreement to go to class. Knowing this, Chiaki understood she had no choice but to get closer and hear Chisa out. She took a few cautious steps out of bed and froze up.</p><p>“I read your file,” Chisa said. “This is your first time going to a school with carnivores. Right?”</p><p>“Yes,” Chiaki said.</p><p>“You must have had it tough, always worrying about dying each and every day. I can imagine fear like that would hinder your ability to make friends, even with other herbivores.”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Fear is important for survival, but paranoia is not.”</p><p>“What’s the difference?”</p><p>“One controls your mind temporarily to make you aware of danger, the second bends your image of reality to a living nightmare. It seems you’ve fallen into the latter.”</p><p>“It’s better than being eaten.”</p><p>“But what’s the point of living if you’re all alone. If you don’t make any connections, you’re as good as dead to the world already.”</p><p>“How would you know?! You’re a wolf! You can’t know what it’s like to be seen as prey.”</p><p>“Fair, I haven’t experienced it personally, but my best friends are herbivores. You may not know this but wolves are happiest when they have a pack. It isn’t like a herd that stays together out of fear. A pack stays together out of love and respect for one another’s strengths. If one animal is attacked in the pack, the rest will come to their defense.”</p><p>“Packs are for carnivores.”</p><p>“I don’t think so. I think any animal regardless of what they eat can be a vital part of a pack.”</p><p>Chiaki couldn’t have ever imagined a carnivore would share such a strange sentiment for herbivores like herself. Who was this wolf to break into her dorm, lay on her floor, and tell her she would be safe if she joined a carnivore’s pack? It was insane!</p><p>“Tell you what,” Chisa said. “I’ll leave you alone for the rest of the day, but tomorrow I’ll bring one of your classmates to meet you, she’s a red squirrel named Mahiru. You two can get to know each other and then the next day I’ll introduce you to another herbivore classmate of yours. I’ll introduce everyone of your herbivore classmates to you, but then I’ll introduce you to a carnivore classmate each day until you’ve met everyone.”</p><p>“I can meet herbivores, but I won’t meet any carnivores!” Chiaki said.</p><p>“You’ll have to eventually,” Chisa said. “Better to get it over with before you grow to be a paranoid adult. Besides if you agree to this compromise, I’ll pretend you’ve been going to classes and I won’t mark you absent for the following days.”</p><p>On paper it was a very fair deal. Extremely generous for an instructor. However Chiaki’s desire for safety was much more important to her than a scholarship. She paused to reflect.</p><p>“Fine…,” Chiaki said. “I’ll do it.”</p><p>“Thatta girl,” Chisa smiled and wagged her tail. “Now since you’re still going to be hiding in here I presume, what do you want for dinner.”</p><p>“Dinner?”</p><p>“You haven’t gone to the dinning hall once. Plus you have to be running low on snacks by now, so why don’t I make dinner for you,” Chisa said. “I’ll cook it at my place then bring it over. What do you like?”</p><p>“Ah… carrot… soup?” Chiaki said.</p><p>“Carrots are delicious, especially when they’re cooked. Luckily I already have some so I can make it in no time. Then think about what else you want to eat these next few days and I’ll be more than happy to make it for you. Not to brag but I am quite good at cooking for herbivores, thanks to my friends being so picky.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“Well I better be off to cook that carrot soup. I’ll be back.”</p><p>With that Chisa jumped up back onto her feet and opened the door. She turned back to Chiaki and waved goodbye. It was then Chiaki noticed Chisa claws were trimmed way down. The wolf still had fangs, but they didn’t look as sharp now as they seemed before. Once Chisa was gone, Chiaki plopped down in bed and thought about what just happened. Her only conclusion;</p><p>“That wolf is really strange,” Chiaki said</p><p>...</p><p>Later that day, Chiaki heard a knock at the door. When she went to check, no one was there. Instead there was a tray with a full course dinner fit for a capybara. Next to the carrot soup was a note that said “enjoy” in cursive. Cautiously Chiaki took the tray in and examined the food for any drugs or poison. She sniffed the soup and her stomach instantly growled, begging her to eat. The rabbit couldn’t imagine carrot soup made by a carnivore could be that good, but one spoonful told her otherwise. It was so rich and creamy, it made her ears curl in bliss. The warmth of the soup and the softness of the carrots were far better than any carrot soup she had ever tasted, even her mom’s. After eating every last bit of her dinner, Chiaki was a little less scared of her wolf instructor.”</p><p>…</p><p>The following days Chiaki met many unique herbivores. As Chisa mentioned, she met Mahiru the red squirrel first. She was very calm and friendly in her demeanor like a normal herbivore would be, but she also had a very stubborn nurturing side. Apparently one of her best friends growing up was a dog girl named Sato, which given she was a squirrel was very surprising. The next day Chiaki met Hiyoko who claimed to be a mouse, even though her tail clearly indicated she was a rat. She was rather bossy and teased Chiaki for being so cowardly, but somehow Chiaki doubted she was that brave. After her was the first male herbivore who brought her some carrot soup. His name was Teruteru, a boar with a nose for truffles and the culinary arts. When she tried his soup, it was delicious but not as good as Chisa, which was surprising. He left a bit disheartened, but determined to make her a meal that would steal her breath away. Next day came an antelope with spots and rather sharp teeth named Souda. Apparently his father was an antelope and his mother was a cheetah, so that’s why he had spots and sharp teeth. Chiaki had heard about hybrids, but this was her first time meeting one. For the most part he was very relaxed and acted more like a herbivore than a carnivore, which made her more comfortable. Then the following day came a rhino named Nekomaru, by far one of the biggest animals she had met since she came to the school. Despite his buff physique and leathery looking skin, he was very kind and gentle. He cheered her up with a rousing speech about the inner strength of herbivores then gave her one of the softest and warmest hugs despite his leathery skin. Although she met Nekomaru, a large rhino, she was still rather nervous to meet Togami, a smaller but still large hippopotamus. He certainly ate like a hippo as he ate almost the entire time they talked. Apparently hippos were part carnivore, Chiaki had learned from him. Fortunately he was kind enough not to eat any soy patties, eggs, or any carnivore food in front of her.</p><p>With each herbivore Chiaki grew a bit more confident and a little less scared. She wanted to meet more herbivores and talk to them so she wouldn’t be alone like before. Each one talked surprisingly fondly of their carnivore classmates. Mahiru and Hiyoko were friends with a timid minx, Souda was in love with a clouded leopard, and Nekomaru sparred with a lioness for fun. Maybe these carnivores weren’t so bad, she began to think. Then she met the last herbivore in her class.</p><p>He came much later in the day then the rest had. Chiaki almost thought they weren’t coming as the sun slowly set and colored her dorm orange. Then she heard a knock at the door. On the other side was a tall male reindeer with white hair and antlers. For some reason his uniform was a mess. Chiaki opened the door.</p><p>“Hello,” Chiaki said.</p><p>“Why hello there,” the reindeer smiled and bowed. “The name is Nagito Komaeda.”</p><p>“Nice to meet you. I’m Chiaki.”</p><p>“The others have been talking about you. All good things. Do you mind if I come in?”</p><p>“Uh yeah… sure.”</p><p>Nagito entered, careful his antlers wouldn’t hit anything and took a seat at the table. As expected of any kind of deer, Nagito held himself up very well.</p><p>“So, you’re the rabbit Miss Yukizome keeps going on about,” Nagito smiled. “I must say you don’t disappoint. You’re as timid as they come.”</p><p>“It’s… just instinct,” Chiaki said.</p><p>“It’s understandable. Whenever I see carnivores I can’t help but falter in their presence. They are amazing creatures, so strong and brimming with potential.”</p><p>“Seriously?”</p><p>“I know, it’s strange for a herbivore to look up to carnivores, but I do. How could I not when they’re so fearless.”</p><p>“I guess.”</p><p>There was an awkward silence as the two sat across from each other. </p><p>“Do you ever dream of no longer being afraid and instead being as brave and determined as a carnivore?” Nagito asked.</p><p>“Uh… I don’t know,” Chiaki said. “That seems pretty unrealistic for a rabbit like me.”</p><p>“Right, because rabbits are the most fearful of herbivores. Then I suppose all you could hope for was to be killed by a strong carnivore.”</p><p>“What?!” </p><p>“Sorry, I’m projecting. In truth I think all we herbivores can really do is serve the carnivores. Serve them so that they may shine gloriously in this wild world. Then because we supported them, we can claim just a small ounce of that glory for ourselves. And honestly that’s the closest we herbivores will ever be to carnivores.”</p><p>Chiaki had never heard a more insane philosophy in her life. A herbivore that revered carnivores more than any other species.</p><p>“Sorry if my philosophy scares you,” Nagito laughed. “Honestly every herbivore and evening the carnivores I explain it to think it’s unsettling. But I know it’s true.”</p><p>“Why would you think like that?” Chiaki asked.</p><p>“It’s a long story, but I’d rather not say at the moment. Maybe if you were strong like a carnivore, I’d feel like telling you. But you’re just a rabbit, the most fearful and preyed upon herbivore.”</p><p>Anger stuck Chiaki. Anger, but also an underlying understanding that what he said about her was true. She had no right to defend herself against a true claim such as that. Normally it wouldn’t have bothered her, but for some unknown reason her fist tightened. Maybe it’s because Chisa, a carnivore, had genuinely believed in her and was lending her her strength.</p><p>“Sorry if I bothered you,” Nagito said. “I have that adverse effect on everyone. Honestly I might as well have been born a hedgehog for how terrible I am at getting close with people.”</p><p>Chiaki didn’t say a thing while her ears dropped.</p><p>“I’ll see myself out,” Nagito said. “But do know would like to see you in class. After all, the more herbivores helping out carnivores, the more they will shine.”</p><p>Again Chiaki remained unresponsive. Only when he closed the door behind him and she could hear him walk down stairs did she move. She bawled her fist on the table. His words echoed in her mind and made her furious. For once in her life she actually wanted to prove her specie’s nature wrong and be unafraid. Thanks to Nagito’s harsh words, she finally found the resolve to fight her instincts. Next morning, she would go to class and prove him wrong.</p><p>...</p><p>The following day, Chiaki sprang up from bed and prepared to tackle the day. Kaeda looked on in surprise at her roommate’s new found energy. After getting dressed and eating some pancakes Chisa had made for her, Chiaki raced off to class. Her swift legs made it easy to race past the other herbivores and carnivores and avoid looking them in the eyes. When she finally made it to her class, she was nearly out of breath. She took a few moments to recollect herself and then opened the door. Inside was a literal zoo full of noise and chaos. Nekomaru was sparring with the mentioned lioness while the rest of the herbivores and carnivores sat on the sidelines. Out of them she saw the clouded leopard and minx she heard about, but there was also a black panther, two tigers, and a snake. When the clouded leopard turned to see Chiaki, she instantly closed the door shut and began walking away from the class. Although she thought she could do it, one look into those carnivore’s eyes had her reling in fear. She was about to make it out with her life until she bumped into someone.</p><p>“Sorry!” Chiaki blurted out.</p><p>“Oh Chiaki, good to see you out of your dorm,” the person responded.</p><p>Chiaki looked up and of course it had to be Chisa.</p><p>“Are you on your way to class?” Chisa asked.</p><p>“I… changed my mind,” Chiaki said. “I can’t do it.”</p><p>“Not with that attitude you can’t.”</p><p>“It’s not an attitude! It’s instinct!”</p><p>Chisa blinked.</p><p>“You don’t… understand what it’s like to see fangs and claws and imagine them tearing through your flesh,” Chiaki said. “You’ll never know what it’s like.”</p><p>“Fine. Maybe I don’t know what it’s like to be a herbivore, but then you don’t know what it’s like to be a carnivore,” Chisa said. “Always having others whispering about you and speculating how you’ll lash out and harm others. If I do much as raise my voice at a herbivore these days my credibility could be in jeopardy. Yet despite how others hate me, I refuse to let that hate be an excuse to be exactly like the monster I think I am.”</p><p>“I… I didn’t know.”</p><p>“It’s okay. I’m not mad, I’m just trying to let you know that carnivores aren’t as perfect as some think we are. We’re all just animals trying to survive in this world.”</p><p>Chiaki could feel the heavy air of this stalemate. Either she left and disappointed the first and only carnivore who was nice to her, or she’d stay and risk being hurt by one of her wild classmates. Yet out of her two options, she chose the latter.</p><p>“Fine…,” Chiaki sighed. “I’ll go to class.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Chisa smiled. “I promise everything will be okay.”</p><p>Chisa extended her hand out to Chiaki. At first Chiaki’s ears dropped at the sight of a carnivore’s hand coming towards her, but when she saw Chisa’s trimmed claws coupled with her genuine smile she wasn’t as afraid. She realized the wolf in front of her had truly cared for her in her time of need. Out of respect for that and the desire to become stronger, Chiaki held Chisa’s hand. It was the first time she had ever touched a carnivore. She never would have imagined a Wolf’s hand could feel so soft and warm, it was almost like her mother’s.</p><p>“Alright,” Chisa smiled, tail wagging. “Let’s go.”</p><p>Together the two walked to the classroom hand in hand. When they opened the door, Nekomaru and Akane were still sparring. Meanwhile the others were bickering amongst themselves. Chiaki fearfully coward behind Chisa for safety. Chisa took one look at her wild students and instantly every strand of fur on her rose along with her tail. </p><p>“Chiaki, you might want to look away,” Chisa said.</p><p>Without question Chiaki turned around and pulled down her ears. She could hear Chisa growl before making one loud bark. Instantly, everyone was quiet.</p><p>“Now you kids better stop fighting and straighten this place up, right now!” Chisa growled. “Understood?!”</p><p>“Yes instructor,” Nekomaru coward.</p><p>“Sorry, it’s all my fault,” the lioness apologized. “I should have known.”</p><p>“We’ll get this place straightened I no time,” Nagito smiled.</p><p>All the other students agreed.</p><p>“Good,” Chisa smiled. “Then we won’t have any problems. Chiaki, why don’t you help clean too. You and Sonia will sweep the floor.”</p><p>“Yay! A new friend!” The clouded leopards purred.</p><p>Said leopard happily walked up to Chiaki, with the brooms. Like Chisa, her claws were at least trimmed, but she was still bigger than Chiaki. </p><p>“After what the girls told me I’ve just been dying to meet you,” Sonia said. “You’re so cute!”</p><p>“Uh… thanks,” Chiaki nervously smiled.</p><p>“Where I’m from we don’t have any rabbits,” Sonia said. “Is it true some of your species lives on the moon?”</p><p>“No,” Chiaki said as she began to sweep.</p><p>“Aw, well you’re still adorable. Sorry if I’m being so forward, I just get so excited meeting new animals. I grew up in a small kingdom in the jungle for most of my life, so being here now and seeing all these different species existing side by side is so wonderful.”</p><p>“Wait, you lived in a kingdom?” </p><p>“Yep. I’m actually the next in line to inherit it, but don’t treat me any different just becomes I’m royalty. I just want to do normal stuff like going to the theatre and trying on cute clothes.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>Sonia was an eccentric feline, but a sweet one at that. If Sonia hadn’t mentioned the black panther was her boyfriend, Chiaki would almost suspect she was coming on to her based on how forward and kind she was. As they kept cleaning and talking, Chiaki felt a bit more comfortable. While she grew calmer, she started to admire the beautiful patterns on Sonia’s fur. She didn’t realize until meeting Sonia just how beautiful carnivores could look. </p><p>Once the classroom was clean, every one except for Chiaki took their seats. Chisa insisted she give an introduction, so here she was standing before the class.</p><p>“Um… I’m Chiaki Nanami,” Chiaki tried to find the words. “I’m sorry I didn’t show up for class these last few days. Honestly I’m really paranoid, it practically runs in my family. But, I want to stop being afraid. Cause I can see all of you are really nice and not at all what I was worried you’d be. I hope we can all get along. Thank you.”</p><p>Chiaki awkwardly bowed and went to the only empty seat by the window. Despite trying to avoid attention, Chisa still made every one give her a rounding applause before beginning the day’s lesson. As long as she focused on the school material she wouldn’t have to remember she was in a room with a couple of carnivores. She was ready to give her mind over to the math lesson until someone poked her with a pencil. Chiaki looked to see a tiger girl with blonde hair and green eyes staring at her.</p><p>“Yes?” Chiaki whispered.</p><p>“The name’s Natusumi and the other tiger is my brother Fuyuhiko,” she said. “Just wanted to let you know we’re good and so is the black mamba over there, her name’s Peko.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“Anyway I liked your speech even though it was corny as hell. Maybe if you’re cool enough we can be friends.”</p><p>“Right.”</p><p>At least the tigress didn’t exude any malicious intent. For some reason Chisa ignored them talking, probably because she wanted Chiaki to socialize. Well if these were the only carnivores she had to deal with, Chiaki supposed it wasn’t that bad.</p><p>…</p><p>It was hard to go to class and learn alongside carnivores, but each day it got a little easier. Each day Chiaki came in she learned a little more about her classmates. She learned Natsumi and Fuyuhiko were intense rivals who had some strange connection to Peko, who was very excited by feeling soft things. Akane the lioness was Nekomaru’s student and the two sparred in order to stay in shape and because it was fun. Teruteru cooked all the time for Togami, who always needed to eat even during class. Of course Souda was in a love triangle with Sonia and her boyfriend Gumdham, who was even more eccentric than her. Mahiru believed or at least pretended to believe Hiyoko was a mouse. Despite being a carnivore, Mikan was surprisingly more timid and shy than even Chiaki, but she was very good with helping injured or sick animals. Nagito however remained a mystery since practically all the students were wary of him and his self proclaimed philosophy. One time Akane almost threw him out of the window after one of his annoying monologues about herbivores being servants to carnivores. Luckily Chisa was there to stop her.</p><p>Throughout it all Chisa kept showering Chiaki with praise and attention for all her little milestones. She even rewarded her with a home cooked meal every time she made substantial progress on overcoming her fear of carnivores. It helped that as Chiaki grew closer with her classmates, she felt a lot safer. Now she wasn’t part of a herd, she was part of a pack. A pack that cared for her like a family and would always protect her no matter what. Yet since they were family, they asked a lot of her. </p><p>For some reason whenever someone had a problem they always came to her about it. It started with Natsumi and Fuyuhiko fighting over whether or not the latter should confess their feelings for Peko, then Mahiru begged her to somehow make Hiyoko nicer to Mikan, pretty soon Sonia was coming to her to get Souda off her tail. With every situation, Chiaki adapted and learned to be more cognoscenti of others emotions and how to help them out. She practically became the therapist of the class whenever Chisa was too busy. If she had to guess why it was probably her unthreatening and soft appearance that made her so approachable.</p><p>Chiaki really did appreciate her friends’ support and sincerely grew to care for each and every one of them, even Nagito. But as the months passed and she was given more and more personal problems to sort out for her classmates, she was growing tired. So tired she felt she needed a new friend to tell them how tired she was, because if she told any of her classmates or even Chisa they would be so sad. Thus Chiaki bottled up her own emotions for the sake of maintaining the pack’s peace. She was perfectly content with this decision until a chance encounter with a freshman.</p><p>…</p><p>It was spring when it happened. Curious to see what kind of animals the new students would be, Chiaki planned to attend the entrance ceremony. Unfortunately, due to a last minute request by Sonia to get cake, Chiaki was running terribly late. Holding the package in her arm Chiaki ran as fast as she could until the world started to blur around her. If she kept at it then she wouldn’t be late. However because she was focused on getting there, she wasn’t paying attention to her surroundings and ended up running directly into some animal. She hit them so fast that she tackled the animal to the ground. Worse the cake was projected out of its box and splattered onto the animal, at least it was vanilla.</p><p>“I’m so sorry!!!” Chiaki exclaimed as she tried to get up only slip on some frosting and fall back onto the animal. “I should have looked where I was going.”</p><p>Chiaki’s ears dropped, terrified she’d be yelled at for her big mistake. However when the animal finally made a sound, it wasn’t yelling, it was laughter. Endless laughter. Blinking, Chiaki looked down at the animal beneath her. She was a red fox by the look of it, with red hair and eyes. Her black ears were pointed and her tail was so long and fluffy. </p><p>“I’m so sorry,” Chiaki said again.</p><p>“It’s okay,” the fox kept laughing, like she was nervouse. “Honestly this isn’t that bad. How’d you know vanilla was my favorite?”</p><p>“Wait, so you’re not mad?”</p><p>“Nope. Why would I be?”</p><p>“I ran into you!”</p><p>“Yeah but you didn’t hit that hard, plus you brought cake.”</p><p>The fox kept laughing, maybe because she was secretly nervous. Chiaki couldn’t understand it.</p><p>“Anyway, my name is Ryouko Otanashi,” the fox smiled.</p><p>“Oh um… I’m Chiaki Nanami,” Chiaki said.</p><p>“Nice to meet you.”</p><p>There was an awkward pause between the two. Once the bell rang, Chiaki realized she was still on top of Ryouko. Upon that realization she sprung up.</p><p>“Here, I should get some napkins,” Chiaki said.</p><p>“No worries, I’ll just clean it the old fashioned way,” Ryouko smiled then started licking the frosting off of her uniform. “Mmmh vanilla is so good.”</p><p>“Yeah…,” Chiaki said. “But you should still wash up. Don’t you want to see the entrance ceremony?”</p><p>“Uh actually… not really,” Ryouko stuttered.</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“I, don’t do well around a lot of animals. Even if it’s just two, herbivore or carnivore, I get so nervous and just want to dig a hole and hide.”</p><p>“Really?” </p><p>That was a surprise. Chiaki had never heard of a carnivore that was scared of a herbivore. She just assumed all of them were as fearless and confident as the carnivores in her class. Yet here this fox was saying she got scared regularly by groups of animals. She didn’t believe it, until the bell rang and every animal that was at the entrance ceremony flooded out. </p><p>“Ahhh!!” Ryouko screamed and ran off to the nearest hiding spot she could find which was a nearby alley.</p><p>Chiaki, followed her to see if she was okay. She found Ryouko huddled in a ball with her tail tightly wrapped around her. The carnivore was trembling, Just like she used to tremble. It made her heart ache.</p><p>“Ryouko,” Chiaki said softly. “You really are scared of other animals.”</p><p>“I can’t help it,” Ryouko sniffed. “It’s my instinct as a fox to avoid large groups. Because foxes like me, we’re solitary creatures. We don’t form packs like other canines.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“It’s just safer to stay in the shadows.”</p><p>“I can relate. I used to be just like that.”</p><p>“What changed?”</p><p>“I made friends. It wasn’t easy but I had an animal helping me stick to it.”</p><p>“I wish I had friends.”</p><p>“But you were so confident when we met.”</p><p>“Acting.”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>Chiaki and Ryouko sat side by side in the alley. From the look in Ryouko’s face, Chiaki could tell the fox was genuine. Genuinely alone.</p><p>“Then…,” Chiaki turned to Ryouko. “If you need a friend. I’d be happy to fill that role.”</p><p>“Really?!” Ryouko’s tail lifted up.</p><p>“Yeah,” Chiaki smiled. “It’ll be fun. We can hang out just the two of us.”</p><p>“That’s great,” Ryouko smiled then looked at her claws. “But I’m a carnivore and you’re a herbivore.”</p><p>Chiaki placed her hands in Ryouko’s and smiled at her.</p><p>“It doesn’t matter,” Chiaki said. “Because deep down we both want the same thing. Companionship.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Ryouko nodded.</p><p>“I have to go do something with my classmate, but when I’m done do you wanna hang out?” Chiaki asked. “We could relax in my dorm just the two of us. My roommate is hardly ever around.”</p><p>“O… okay,” Ryouko smiled.</p><p>…</p><p>Chiaki couldn’t explain it, but her and Ryouko just clicked. Maybe it was because she had become so much more confident that when she saw another animal with her same paranoia, she could instantly sympathize better than any animal could. Or maybe it was because Ryouko was the gentlest carnivore Chiaki had ever met. Either way, she wanted to spend a lot of time with her, even more time than she’d spend with her classmates. Together the fox and rabbit would happily explore the campus just the two of them. One day they stumbled on the school garden that had been abandoned. When Ryouko sniffed the soil her eyes lit up and she proclaimed they had to plant flowers here. Chiaki went along with it and the two began working very hard on it. However because it was so much work, Chiaki was too exhausted to spend any time with her other friends. At first they were displeased that she wasn’t spending enough time with them, but she reassured all of them it would be temporary. Once she helped Ryouko become braver than all of them could hang out. That’s what Chiaki hoped at least, yet for some reason she didn’t feel too bad for wanting to spend time alone just her and Ryouko in their garden. It was a complete mystery to her until one day when they were laying in the garden.</p><p>The Autumn winds were cold, but the sun kept the two worth. Even so, Ryouko insisted Chiaki hold onto her tail for warmth. It was one of the softest things she had ever felt, easily rivaling her cottontail. She could see Ryouko was enjoying her stroking the tail.</p><p>“You give the best pets,” Ryouko smiled.</p><p>“If you want, you can pet my ears,” Chiaki said. “They’re not as fluffy though.”</p><p>“Is that okay?”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>Ryouko reached out and tenderly stroked Chiaki’s left ear. A rabbit’s ears were extremely sensitive, so before today no animal but her mother was allowed to touch them. None of her classmates and not even Chisa, her beloved mentor could touch her velveteen ears. Then it dawned on her why that was. </p><p>“What is it?” Ryouko asked.</p><p>“I just remembered something…,” Chiaki sighed, “...bad.”</p><p>“Bad?” Ryouko tilted her head.</p><p>“It happened when I was in middle school,” Chiaki said then paused.</p><p>All this time that memory had lingered in her subconscious. It had greatly fueled her paranoia back before she became confident. Yet although she thought she had erased the memory from her mind, it came to haunt her from time to time just like right now.</p><p>“I was…,” Chiaki almost didn’t want to say for fear she’d relive it, but one look from Ryouko told her everything was alright. “I was attacked by a carnivore.”</p><p>“What?!” Ryouko jumped.</p><p>“I didn’t think it would happen since I went to an all herbivore school, but one day a carnivore was following me home. It was during the afternoon and since I had no friends, I was all alone. At first I thought it was my imagination that someone was watching me. I figured even if it was my imagination it was better to run home as fast as I could anyway. This must have excited the carnivore, because as soon as I did that, they leaped out of the shadows and ran after me.”</p><p>“Chiaki.”</p><p>“I was so terrified that I tripped and they managed snatch me up in their arms. I closed my eyes expecting to die right then and there, but they froze. This carnivore that had caught me, I could only imagine was some kind of psychopath that wanted to do horrible things to me beyond just killing me. Fear paralyzed me and I couldn’t even gather the courage to scream, I just gave up and resided myself to my fate. For a long time I stayed there, his breath on my neck and my heart beating violently. But then, I heard a change in his heart. He began to loosen his grip. For a moment I thought I’d get out of this without losing a drop of blood. Then he scratched my arm. My instincts took over and I broke through his arms and ran as fast as I could.”</p><p>“I’m so sorry that happened to you,” Ryouko said, offering her hand to Chiaki.</p><p>“He was arrested the next day I heard,” Chiaki said. “Apparently he was a wolf from a neighboring middle school.”</p><p>“At least he wasn’t an adult I guess.”</p><p>“Yeah. But you know, even though he had attacked me, I felt a bit sorry that they arrested him.”</p><p>“Seriously?”</p><p>“I guess because, before he let me go, I could hear him mumbling to himself. He was saying ‘I’m sorry’ over and over again.”</p><p>“So he felt remorseful?”</p><p>“I think so.”</p><p>“But then he shouldn’t have attacked you!”</p><p>“A part of me thinks he didn’t want to. Like he just had fallen victim to his instincts just like I had.”</p><p>“I guess that’s true. Did you ask your other carnivore friends?”</p><p>“That’s just it. I’ve never told anyone here. Not even my teacher knows.”</p><p>“Why didn’t you?”</p><p>“At first I was too scared. I thought if they knew I had been someone’s prey before, they would start to see me as prey as well. Then as I became more confident, I was worried telling them would cause a rift. I just wanted to pretend it never happened, but it did.”</p><p>“Then… why did you tell me?”</p><p>“I don’t know, but I guess it’s because we’re equals. You’re always so sincere with your emotions and aren’t afraid to be vulnerable around me. So I feel like I can do the same when I’m with you.”</p><p>Now Chiaki was noticing tears streaming down Ryouko’s cheeks.</p><p>“Chiaki,” Ryouko cried. “I’m so fortunate to have you as a friend.”</p><p>“Same here,” Chiaki smiled.</p><p>Chiaki opened her arms, releasing Ryouko’s tail and hugging her instead. The fox smiled at her embrace and wrapped her hand around the two of them. Although her heart beat much faster than Ryouko’s, somehow Chiaki felt their two hearts were in sync in that moment.</p><p>“Do you…?” Chiaki hesitated to ask. “Do you want to see the scar?”</p><p>“Would that be, okay?” Ryouko asked.</p><p>“Sure,” Chiaki said.</p><p>Chiaki sat up and slipped off her jacket before lifting up her sleeve. There on her left arm, although faded, were three large claw marks on her porcelain skin. Ryouko gasped at the sight.</p><p>“I can’t believe an animal could do that to someone as kind as you,” Ryouko said.</p><p>“My mother wasn’t too surprised,” Chiaki said. “Rabbits are the most common animals to be killed by carnivores.”</p><p>“That’s terrible.”</p><p>“It was, but for the longest time I was convinced that was just the way of the world. But now that I’m here, making friends with herbivores and carnivores, I want to change that fate. I’m determined to change it and make a world where neither herbivores and carnivores fear each other and we can all just live happily.”</p><p>“I’d love to help you achieve that dream.”</p><p>“Thanks Ryouko.”</p><p>“In my family, whenever one of us gets hurt, we lick each other’s wounds to help them heal and to show our support. Do you mind if… if I licked your wound?”</p><p>Chiaki had never been asked such a strange question. Had any animal other than Ryouko asked her for such a thing, she would have declined and started shaking like herself. But the animal before her was Ryouko, her dearest and sweetest friend.</p><p>“Okay,” Chiaki said.</p><p>“Are… you sure?” Ryouko asked.</p><p>“Go ahead,” Chiaki said, raising her scared arm up to Ryouko.</p><p>Ryouko leaned in and began to tenderly lick the scars. It was startling at first, but slowly Chiaki eased into it. She could feel the warmth of Ryouko’s breath as the fox tenderly licked against her soft skin. Young Chiaki could never have imagined the lick of a carnivore could be so delicate and something that soothed her to her very core. It was so nice, she could just stay in this moment forever, Ryouko warmly licking her scars, wrapped within a fluffy fox tail, and caressed by the scent of daisies and marigolds in full bloom. This must have been heaven.</p><p>...</p><p>Eventually, Chiaki’s friends began really missing her again. It didn’t help that Ryouko was still terrified of other animals, except for Chiaki. She was feeling really bad for abandoning them for Ryouko so many times. Chisa began to notice too and tried to encourage her to fix things. So Chiaki fixed them the only way she knew how, by doing whatever they wanted. For one whole week her classmates took turns having her to themselves. Akane made her take her out for dinner, Mikan wanted to practice her bandage wrapping, Hiyoko said she needed a dance partner, Mahiru wanted to take pictures of her, Nekomaru wanted to train her, Sonia ordered her to watch some movies together, Natsumi and Fuyuhiko her to judge their swimming match, and so much more. Half way through the week she was getting really exhausted and had to cancel her plans to meet Ryouko. Finally Friday came and she just had to do Nagito a favor. Strangely though Nagito didn’t ask for anything and just let her go. Chiaki didn’t mind and called up Ryouko to see if she was available, but her phone went to voicemail.</p><p>With nothing better to do, Chiaki went to the garden to relax. However, it wasn’t the same without Ryouko there. Still the lovely scent of flowers and the suns warm light combined with Chiaki’s utter exhaustion was more than enough to make her fall asleep.</p><p>…</p><p>Finally Chiaki was back in the present moment, still caught within a freakish carnivore’s arms. Why wasn’t she dead already? Didn’t this carnivore want to eat her? Then she realized. These arms felt familiar. As the beast breathed down her neck, she recognized the sound of his voice from her nightmares.</p><p>“It’s you, isn’t it,” Chiaki said. “The wolf from three years ago.”</p><p>The beast didn’t respond, but she did notice his heart rate changed.</p><p>“Even though I never saw you,” Chiaki said, “You’re holding me, just like you did back then.”</p><p>Was he shaking? Or was that her wishful thinking?</p><p>“I guess I always knew this day was coming, I was told it would happen as soon as I could talk,” Chiaki said. “At least if I have to die it’ll be too a powerful carnivore like you.”</p><p>Suddenly, Chiaki felt the arms around her retract. She could move again. Was this a trick? Chiaki turned to the beast and looked directly into his crimson eyes. Although they still glowed with feral energy, she realized there was no malice within them. If anything they seemed more hollow to her now.</p><p>“Run,” the beast said in a deep voice.</p><p>Despite his order, Chiaki did not instantly give in to her instincts. Instead, she placed a fearful hand on his face.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Chiaki whispered before running off.</p><p>…</p><p>It took a lot of strength to escape the beast, but once Chiaki started running she was back to her nervous self again. She ran as fast as she could from the fountain to her dorm that the night scenery blurred. Her mind was racing with paranoid thoughts. What if the beast had chased after her? Would he break into her dorm? Was she going to die? Then she directly impacted a passerby.</p><p>“Aghhh!” Chiaki screamed.</p><p>“Woah, Chiaki, what’s wrong?” A familiar voice asked her.</p><p>Chiaki looked down and saw the animal she had run into was Ryouko. However she was a bit different. Her fur was dyed strawberry blond, her hair was tied up in pigtails, her eyes were blue now, the clothes she wore were flashier, and her claws were long and painted red. But Chiaki knew her comments on her  friend’s drastic change in appearance would have to wait. Now it was vital they both safely escaped the beast lurking on campus.</p><p>“That wolf is back!” Chiaki said. “We have to get out of here!”</p><p>“Okay, my dorm is closest,” Ryouko responded surprisingly calm.</p><p>Together the two held hands and Ryouko led the way, both of them running since their lives depended on it. Chiaki was so relieved she had run into Ryouko. Even though the two hadn’t seen each other for a week, Chiaki had missed her so much. Yet, as they ran a bit more and Chiaki focused on the feeling of Ryouko’s hand, something felt strange.</p><p>“Ryouko?” Chiaki asked. “Why is your hand so cold?”</p><p>“It’s Autumn,” Ryouko said. “Both of our hands are cold.”</p><p>“Are we going the right way?”</p><p>“Yeah, if we cut through that forest, we can through the beast off and make it to my dorm faster.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>Trusting the fox, Chiaki followed Ryouko into the forest. But was it just her thinking or did Ryouko’s heart sound different. It didn’t beat at the same rate it normally did when Ryouko was scared, in fact it sounded close to the heart rate of the beast when he grabbed her. When they came upon a clearing Ryouko stopped in her tracks.</p><p>“Are we going the right way?” Chiaki asked.</p><p>“I don’t know…,” Ryouko said.</p><p>Her heart rate shifted, a tale sign she had just lied.</p><p>“Ryouko, what’s going on?” Chiaki asked. “Why were you out here at night?”</p><p>“It’s the only time I usually can walk freely without encountering any animals,” Ryouko said. </p><p>“But if you don’t want to be seen, why are your clothes so flashy now? Why did you change your eyes and fur too?”</p><p>“You are perceptive.”</p><p>Ryouko turned and looked at Chiaki. The corners of her mouth were raised into a smile revealing her sharp fangs. When Chiaki looked into her frigid blue eyes, she sensed a malice- no a bloodlust far greater than even the beast that had just attacked her.</p><p>“Ryouko?” Chiaki asked nervously, unknowingly walking back. “Why are your eyes like that?”</p><p>“Oh, my eyes?” Ryouko asked. “I guess they’re glowing with bloodlust right now. It happens on dark foggy nights like these. Do they scare you?”</p><p>“Yes!”</p><p>“But I thought you overcame your fear.”</p><p>“I did but…”</p><p>This wasn’t fear. This was something far greater. It was her instincts and consciousness both agreeing that the fox she had called a friend was not to be trusted. Not only could she not trust her, she had to flee this carnivore right now. Sensing the growing tension within Chiaki’s body, Ryouko tilted her head and came closer.</p><p>“You’re shaking like a leaf,” Ryouko said, coming closer. “Are you scared of that beast… or are you scared of me?”</p><p>“Just the beast I promise,” Chiaki said.</p><p>“Your scent betrays your words,” Ryouko said.</p><p>With nothing to lose, Chiaki bolted. She didn’t want to hurt Ryouko, but that fox wasn’t her. It was a carnivore overflowing with bloodlust and malicious intent. Chiaki ran as fast as she could, but it was all in vain as all the fox had to do was jump at her in order to pin her down on the ground. The feral fox turned her over on her back so she could see that bloodlust yet again. </p><p>“That wasn’t a difficult chase,” the fox laughed. “It’s actually pretty pathetic for a rabbit.”</p><p>“Who are you?!” Chiaki asked. “You’re not Ryouko.”</p><p>“It’s more like Ryouko isn’t me, but I am her. Confusing I know, so let’s start by calling me Junko.”</p><p>“Junko?”</p><p>“Yes, Junko the shadow of Ryouko.”</p><p>“How is that even possible?”</p><p>“I know a neurologist who helps me keep my false persona Ryouko in check. Whenever she’s awake, she has no idea I exist but I still sense everything she senses. All the wonderful sights and smells, like you for example.”</p><p>“That’s insane!”</p><p>“It is, but it’s just the consequence of our society oppressing the instinctive desires of so many carnivores. Forcing them to bury their true feelings deep down into the subconscious never to be disturbed under any circumstance. However when carnivores born with intense desires buried them deep into the subconscious, I am the result. Granted I’m far more sophisticated than any normal carnivore that has fallen to bloodlust.”</p><p>“So what? You’re just going to eat me, after all that time Ryouko and I spent together.”</p><p>“Chiaki, darling, that is exactly why I have to eat you. Because even if my persona doesn’t remember what I do, I remember what she does. I remember when we first met, how kind you were. That day we decided to revitalize the garden. I especially remember that beautiful day when you were so generous as to let me lick you. Your skin teased my taste buds, I almost awakened then and there. But I stayed quiet, lying in wait for the perfect time when I could taste you for real.”</p><p>“So our friendship meant nothing to you? You were just toying with me?”</p><p>“No no no. It was the complete opposite. Our friendship means everything, you mean everything to me!”</p><p>“Then why kill me?!”</p><p>“Because… that is the only way I can keep you all to myself. If I eat you, your soul will be trapped in my stomach. Then for as long as I breath I’ll have you here inside me forever without any animal possibly stealing you away from me. Won’t that be nice? I know I’m your favorite carnivore, I’d go so far as to say your favorite animal.”</p><p>“No, maybe before but not now! Now that I know your true colors I will never love you.”</p><p>“Pity, but oh well. I’ll still have you regardless.”</p><p>As Junko spoke, more and more saliva formed in her mouth and began to drip down onto Chiaki. The fox’s face was painted red with blush and her frigid blue eyes were extremely dilated. No amount of squirming could set her free, Chiaki realized after several failed attempts during their conversation. She was certain she would die and be consumed by this fox in sheep’s clothing. Yet unlike her life threatening encounter with the beast, Chiaki refused to die to this carnivore. There was no way she could allow such a twisted and manipulative monster have one drop of her blood, not when her hunting tactic was so cruel and underhanded. Furious, Chiaki’s mind raced to think of a way of escape. All the while Junko’s drool grew thicker and her heart raced faster.</p><p>“I can’t stand it anymore, I have to have a bite of that sweet flesh,” Junko cried. “I’ve waited so long, imagining this moment every second I was awake, but I never even figured where I would start.”</p><p>Junko lowered her head to Chiaki and sniffed her from her head to her torso. As she did this, she spoke.</p><p>“I could start with your ears, so soft and thin,” Junko said. “Your neck pumping full of rich blood or your breasts as ripe as fruit. I have to save your heart for last, but your liver might make a fine start. Or perhaps I should begin where that wolf started long ago. Yes, I think I’ll do that.”</p><p>Like before, Junko licked the scars on Chiaki’s arm. Except now Junko’s tongue was slimey with saliva. Once she had slathered her scars with enough saliva, Junko could no longer contain herself and took her first bite.</p><p>No amount of nightmares and paranoia could have prepared Chiaki for the true bite of a carnivore. She was right to fear those fangs as they easily tore through her skin, past her muscles, and directly to the bone. Yet despite the pain burning in her arm, she could not allow herself to scream. She nearly bite her own tongue off to keep quiet as Junko chewed at the piece she had bitten off.</p><p>“You must be really paralyzed with fear if you won’t even make a lovely scream for me,” Junko laughed revealing her fangs painted with Chiaki’s blood.</p><p>Junko lowered her head back down and proceeded to lick the blood that was gushing out of Chiaki’s wound. Wincing at the feeling of that slimy tongue licking her inner nerves, Chiaki tried to lean her head close to Junko’s neck. Then like a viper, she bite down hard into the side of Junko’s neck. Although she had no fangs, her front teeth were sharp enough to pierce deep into the skin and draw blood.”</p><p>“Agh!!” Junko cried in pain.</p><p>It was the perfect momentary distraction to jolt Junko’s body with pain and catch her off guard. As Junko’s body shook and she placed a hand to the bite, Chiaki saw her chance to escape from underneath her and run like never before. Nothing would make her look back, both her instincts and determination would save her now.</p><p>“You sly bunny,” she could hear Junko laugh behind her. “How did you know I’ve been dying for a good chase?”</p><p>Chiaki didn’t dare to look back but she could hear Junko running on all fours behind her. Desperate, she held her bleeding arm as she ran, trying not to let her fear blind her to the surrounding trees. She nimbly ran through the trees until she tripped on a trunk and lost her shoe. As she fell, Junko swung her claws forward, scratching her back and parts of her her. Yet as Junko stood above Chiaki, the rabbit had one defense mechanism she never realized. Instinctively, she kicked the fox directly in the stomach with the strength of her rabbit legs and managed to knock the wind right out of her. Junko fell over from shock, allowing Chiaki time to pick herself up and run ahead.</p><p>Knowing her bleeding arm was easily making a trail for the carnivore to follow, Chiaki didn’t expect to lose Junko. However, if she was swift enough, she could get out of the forest and find the nearest building full of animals who could help her. At this moment, all she could think about was surviving to see her pack. Sonia, Gundham, Souda, Mikan, Natsumi, Fuyuhiko, Peko, Mahiru, Hiyoko, Teruteru, Nekomaru, Akane, Togami, and even Nagito. Of course the animal she wanted to see most was Chisa, her beloved mentor and guardian. Once she found her, she would hug her and apologize for ever doubting her wisdom. As she was within the reach of death, she realized just how much she loved and respected that wolf, maybe even more so than her own mother.</p><p>“I have to get to them,” Chiaki said.</p><p>She kept running as fast as she could through the forest barely illuminated by the moon and submerged in waves of fog. Without realizing it, her shoeless food had stepped on a sharp fallen branch. Just like her arm, it was bleeding profusely and creating a trail of blood for the monstrous fox to follow. Yet when Chiaki turned around to look, Junko was nowhere to be seen. Still scared, Chiaki looked back and kept running. Never had she ran for so long and with so much pain. Soon the blood loss began to take its toll as she felt her arm go numb. Chiaki was slowing down, but at least Junko wasn’t right behind her.</p><p>By some miracle, Chiaki made it to the skirts of the forest. She could see the lights of buildings up ahead glistening in the fog. Was it possible she could escape this nightmare. Gathering whatever strength she had left, Chiaki took a breath and bolted forward. However, when she was just halfway to getting out, she heard the rustle of fallen leaves. In a flash, Junko leapt out from the side and bit down into her neck. The two fell to the ground. Junko grabbed Chiaki by the wrist and dug her claws into them to prevent her pulling the same trick twice.</p><p>“You… nearly escape me,” Junko panted. “Me! A cunning fox.”</p><p>“You’re a monster!” Chiaki shouted.</p><p>“Maybe so, but at least I know what I am. Meanwhile all these other carnivores are as good as castrated with how much they repress themselves. It’s pathetic. But you know, for a herbivores, I’d say you have more courage, more hope than any carnivore here. That’s what finally sealed your coffin, because your hope and compassion make me so starved for you. Even if you’re a rabbit, your hope makes you shine above the rest of your kind, neigh the rest of herbivores and carnivores. I can’t let that beautiful hope be wasted on insects. Only I can have it!”</p><p>“Too bad,” Chiaki fought to speak. “It’s not something you can claim just by eating me. As long as my friends remember me, they’ll have my hope!”</p><p>“Well then, there’s an idea,” Junko grinned. “Why don’t I make it so they’ll be in so much despair, they’ll forget all about your hope. Then I will further cement you as belonging to me and me alone!”</p><p>“Don’t you dare!” Chiaki shouted. “They’re stronger than whatever you could do!”</p><p>“Please, if you were the pinnacle of that pathetic pack, I doubt it will be hard to trick them into obeying my every desire,” Junko smiled. “After all, a fox is the best at trickery.”</p><p>Chiaki growled and tried to fight back, but nothing she could do could get her free.</p><p>“Now then my dear sweet hopeful Chiaki,” Junko said. “Allow me to finish what we started that spring afternoon.”</p><p>Junko did not rip open her throat, but oh how Chiaki would have preferred it. Instead, the fox bit down into her stomach. Of course Chiaki screamed. Junko spat out the pieces of clothing in her mouth before proceeding to dig her fangs deeper around the intestine. Swiftly she slurped and chewed on the intestines, lifting them from the body so Chiaki could see it. As she grew bored with the endless thick intestines, Junko moved up to the liver and ate it in one bite. Again Chiaki screamed before feeling Junko’s nose sniff up to her chest. There she could feel the fox’s fangs trying to cut through the tender fat in her breast like a thousand needles. She would have screamed, but her throat had grown dry and weak. For whatever reason her consciousness persisted as Junko ate more and more of her body. With each bite and blood swallowed she could tell the fox was growing more feral, completely becoming a slave to her instinct to kill and consume. That wasn’t right, no carnivore, even the ones that mauled innocent herbivores were this cruel. She couldn’t imagine a single one going to the extreme lengths Junko had to ensure the successful capture and elongated consumption of their prey. How could any animal, herbivore or carnivore hope to survive against her cruelty.</p><p>Eventually, while Junko ripped out and crushed her spleen, splattering more blood everywhere, Chiaki noticed her vision finally going blurry. The world was spinning and she was overcome by an intensely cold sensation through her body. So could she didn’t even feel the pain from her wounds anymore. Finally she was going to die and be put out of her misery. Thinking of that sweet release, Chiaki smiled, catching Junko’s eye.</p><p>“What are you smiling at dear?” Junko asked.</p><p>“I’m dying,” Chiaki said.</p><p>“But weren’t you terrified of dying to a monstrous carnivore like myself?”</p><p>“Not when I know my friends will live on, fueled by the hope and memories I gave them.”</p><p>“Haven’t you learned by now you shouldn’t put all your faith in others? You’re here because you were foolish enough to befriend a carnivore.”</p><p>“No, you are not a carnivore. You are an actual monster unlike any animal in this world. Which means the rest, especially my friends, are not like you.”</p><p>“Is that so?” </p><p>“Go ahead and keep eating me, eat every last part of my body, but you will not consume my soul. That will go to my pack as soon as I die. Your elaborate ruse will be for nothing when all my friends help bring herbivores and carnivores together against monster like you.”</p><p>“You always know just what to say to get me all hot and bothered. And here animals think rabbits are the sexual ones. Fine I’ll take you up on your little bet. I’ll prove to you in death that the gap between all animals will become wider and wider till this pathetic charade of a society breaks down and every animal is just as true to their instincts. Until then, enjoy the view from my stomach.”</p><p>Chiaki smiled one last time in defiance before Junko bit hard and clean into her throat. She only had a few seconds to think before the lack of oxygen killed her, so Chiaki thought of the animals that made her the happiest and who she regretted ever taking for granted. In those few seconds she could see all their smiling faces. Sonia, Gundham, Souda, Mikan, Natsumi, Fuyuhiko, Peko, Mahiru, Hiyoko, Teruteru, Nekomaru, Akane, Togami, Nagito, and finally Chisa were all smiling so warmly at her. With those smiles in her mind, she had the strength to maintain her smile even long after her death.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Why the Fox’s Fur is Red</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As much as animal society strives to be perfect, there will always be a dark underbelly to it. That’s what the black market was.</p><p>Within the back alleys of every city was a black market. A place where herbivore meat was always overflowing to meet the demands of carnivores, most of which were perfectly decent citizens in the daylight. Despite it being the gravest crime in society, practically every carnivore indulged in buying meat and consuming it within the anonymity of the black market. It was the shameful backbone to the economy, hence why families making a living from it was not unheard of.</p><p>Junko was one such child raised in the black market to help with the bloody family business. From the moment she was born she was surrounded by the scent of herbivore blood. Despite this her father forbade her and her sister from even licking a smidge of blood. As for her mother, she was out of the picture by the time she was four.</p><p>Junko vividly remembered that night when she heard her mother scarfing down meat through the paper thin walls. It happened often enough, so she didn’t think much of it. She heard her father walk in and yell at her mother, also as usual. But then, a police siren sounded promptly followed by lights flashing outside. Officers stomped inside and tried to restrain her mother while she growled and snapped. That was the last time she ever heard her mother. </p><p>Despite living in a shack of a house, surrounded by meat they couldn’t eat, and without their mother, Junko and Mukuro still lived fairly happily. Ignoring the meat, Junko and Mukuro played around the black market. While other carnivores pitied their upbringing, the sisters thought nothing of it. They were just two innocent fox kits without a trace of the hunger for meat all other grown carnivores had.</p><p>…</p><p>One summer day when they were six, the two sisters cooled off in the meat fridge while their father left to pick up some fresh meat. To them the bloody freezer was just another room in their house, nothing more nothing less. All the piles of meat packed on shelves and herbivore limbs hanging from hooks did not bother them in the slightest. Yet for whatever reason, on that particular day, Junko found a piece of meat that intrigued her. It was just a small unidentifiable scrap of meat that had been left on the floor. Curious, Junko picked it up.</p><p>“Junko, what are you doing?” Mukuro asked.</p><p>“What kind of animal do you think this was?” Junko asked as she played with the meat.</p><p>“I don’t know,” Mukuro said. “Put it back.”</p><p>“It was just on the floor,” Junko said. “Dad wouldn’t know if it went missing.”</p><p>“No, we can’t eat meat!” Mukuro said. </p><p>“It’s just one piece,” Junko said.</p><p>“Junko-!” Mukuro shouted.</p><p>Before Mukuro could stop her, Junko tossed the meat in her mouth and tried to chew. It was hard from being frozen, so she tried to suckle on it to get it to thaw. She’d never forget the taste, so sweet and earthy. The blood slathered her tongue and made her whole body tingle with excitement. Her long bushy tail wagged vigorously as every single sense of her’s felt more heightened than ever. As the seconds passed, the meat melted in her mouth and became softer. How she wanted this moment to last forever.</p><p>But then her father walked in.</p><p>The adult red fox loomed over her with the smallest pupils. Several expressions ran across his face as he slowly pieces together what Junko had done. Then without hesitation, he forced his clawed fingers into her mouth and ripped the meat out from her fangs. Mukuro screamed in terror, but Junko just looked at her father as if she expected this to happen. Ignoring Mukuro’s pleas, their father grabbed Junko by the collarbone and shoved the suckled meat in her face.</p><p>“Why the hell did you try to eat this?!” Her father growled as he pushed the meat closer.</p><p>“I wanted to know what it’d taste like,” Junko said neutrally.</p><p>“One taste is all it takes to get addicted, to lose yourself, and become feral!” Her father said. </p><p>“Then how come you sell so much of it?” Junko asked.</p><p>“We need the money,” her father said. “But just because those savages feed their desires doesn’t mean we can!”</p><p>That was the first time she has ever heard the word desire.</p><p>“She learned her lesson, she’ll never do it again,” Mukuro said. “Just let her go!”</p><p>“No, we need to prevent it from entering the stomach,” her father said. </p><p>Without even taking her to the bathroom, Junko’s father forced his fingers down his throat and forced her to vomit. Although she hadn’t bitten and swallowed any chunks, thin strands of meat and blood were ejected out and onto the floor. Her father forced her head down to look at it.</p><p>“Don’t you ever eat any piece of meat again, or I will force it out of you,” her father growled then let her go. “Now both of you clean this up.</p><p>Junko was silent as Mukuro came to her side.</p><p>“Yes… dad,” Mukuro said.</p><p>Still silent, Junko watched her father step out of the freezer. Before leaving though she heard him say under his breath; “I won’t let you become like her.”</p><p>...</p><p>Since that day, the fox kits were forever changed. Mukuro was the most dramatic, becoming more protective of her sister than ever. In addition, she trained herself to hate meat, which Junko didn’t understand. Junko herself became more aware of the benefits of meat consumption and, despite her father’s iron clad rule, grew excited for the day she was old enough to buy and consume meat in the black market. For although she didn’t digest the scrap of meat back then, the flavor always stuck with her to the point all other foods became tasteless.</p><p>When they were seven, Junko and Mukuro were finally able to enter elementary school after their father managed to save enough. They never knew why it took so long to get here, but the fox kits embraced the opportunity. Mukuro set out to be a straight A student while Junko wanted to make new friends, especially with the herbivores. They had never seen so many living herbivores before, so it was a rather exciting time. Yet while Junko was eager to make friends, the herbivores didn’t. All they needed was one look at her fangs and claws to dean her as a threat. It was the first time Junko truly experienced the divide between carnivore and herbivore, but it wouldn’t be the last. Seeking companionship among her fellow carnivores didn’t help either. For as soon as she went to say hello to them, they smelled the overwhelming stench of blood on her from the black market.</p><p>“You smell like blood,” a wolf girl said.</p><p>“No, like death,” a leopard boy said.</p><p>“What’s up with that?” A bear girl said. </p><p>“We just happened to walk by a crime scene on our way here,” Mukuro jumped in.</p><p>“Did you mawl and eat someone?” The wolf girl asked.</p><p>“I bet she did!” The bear girl said. “I heard my mom saying two of my classmates would be from the black market.”</p><p>“What’s that?” The leopard boy asked.</p><p>“It’s where they sell herbivore meat,” the bear girl said. </p><p>“Woah so you two cut up and sell herbivores to eat and expect to be friends with the herbivore kids here!?” The wolf girl asked. “Or are you picking out which ones your gonna kidnap and kill?”</p><p>“We would never do that!” Mukuro said. “The meat we get is donated from funeral homes and hospitals! We don’t kill herbivores ourselves.”</p><p>“That’s what a cunning fox would say,” the bear girl said. “They’re the weakest of carnivores so they lie, cheat, and steal to get what they want.”</p><p>“Disgusting,” the wolf girl growled.</p><p>The carnivore children continued to spit out hateful accusations at the two sisters. Mukuro tried her best to verbally defend her and her sister until the recess bell rang and they’d be safe. All the while, Junko was silent, completely baffled by the carnivores turning on their own, pretending like they would never ever eat meat. It didn’t make sense given the desire was so clearly inside all of them. That desire was proof they were alive, but they gladly smithed it for the sake of appearances. When the bell rang and the interrogation was over, Junko found herself developing pity for the young carnivores who didn’t know the wonders of meat.</p><p>...</p><p>It didn’t take long for Junko’s peers to spread the information about her and her sister’s life outside of school. By the end of the week, every kid in school, carnivore and herbivore alike, knew the sisters’ secret. Soon they took to calling them the “Ketsue Kitsunes”, foxes soaked in blood. All the herbivores cowered behind the other carnivores who would gladly use the excuse to be violent. The teachers proved utterly useless by just letting the bullying happen. Afterall, the sister’s came from the black market and needed to learn to abandon that life, through discriminatory classes and being attacked behind the scenes by their own peers.</p><p>Fortunately, Junko had her sister throughout it all. Mukuro was always her protector and this was no different. Yet instead of attacking back, Mukuro only served to absorb most of the attacks. No matter how much she got hurt and Junko wanted her to fight to protect herself, Mukuro refused to even growl at her enemies. She was just a sponge for pain and discrimination. Junko couldn’t understand why, until the day Mukuro stayed home sick.</p><p>…</p><p>While Junko was alone at recess, her carnivore peers came around to torment her. She was cornered behind the school building and awaited her beating. The usual perpetrators were here including the leopard boy and wolf girl, but among them were also some herbivores. One of them smelled peculiar, was it the brown rabbit girl?</p><p>“Looks like your big sis finally decided to stay where she belonged,” the wolf girl said. “Too bad for you Ketsue Kitsune.”</p><p>They proceeded to beat her up. For the first time she took all their punches and kicks. All of them never dared to use their fangs and claws. Junko thought she could handle it like her sister, but within a minute she dropped to the ground. The wolf girl noticed and turned to the rabbit girl.</p><p>“Here, why don’t you try,” the wolf girl said. “Get back at all the foxes that ate your ancestors!”</p><p>The frail herbivore didn’t even hesitate. While Junko tried to catch her breath, the rabbit girl walked towards her with a neutral face. Then she kicked her. She kicked her so hard, Junko swore her bones would break. Kicking was the rabbit’s secret weapon. One would have sufficed, yet the rabbit girl continued. Over and over she kicked the beaten fox. Her neutral face twisted into something so sadistic the more she kicked. How was it that this frail animal could conquer an animal with sharp fangs and claws.</p><p>“Fangs…,” Junko realized.</p><p>She had put up with the abuse from her fellow carnivores, but Junko would not be defeated by the same kind of animal her father cut and sold. This anger- no. This desire would save her. All she needed to do was think back to that taste and all the good sensations that came with it.</p><p>Before the rabbit girl could hit her again, Junko leapt off the ground and towards the girl. Her jaw opened then clasped down on the girl’s left leg instantly drawing blood. A lot of it. So much, that while all the children screamed and ran away, Junko found herself fully focused on the blood. It was the first thing since the piece of meat that had any flavor. The taste of blood was metallic but very much earthy. Earthy enough that it was near identical to the piece of meat. Perhaps it was fate or just a lucky coincidence that Junko finally discovered the species she tasted first. Sweet, delicious, and earthy rabbit.</p><p>Junko had to have more. So she dug her fangs in deeper in the hopes of ripping out a chunk of flesh. The rabbit girl just laid there frozen with fear and unable to scream. It didn’t make the blood and flesh taste any worse, rather it tasted even better alive and in the heat of the moment. Ripping out a piece of flesh and chewing it, Junko found her body rejuvenated and healed from the inflicted wounds. She was reborn with so much newfound strength thanks to the flesh of a rabbit. Now she wanted to eat this rabbit girl whole. It didn’t matter who she was or what would happen after, the taste alone would be more than worth it.</p><p>That was her plan. But then the adults finally jumped in to reinforce the order.</p><p>...</p><p>It didn’t come as a surprise that after she bite and ate a piece of flesh from one of her herbivore peers, Junko was immediately expelled. She waited in the principal’s office for what felt like forever. The sheep headmaster didn’t dare approach her let alone speak to her. So Junko waited in her chair and digested the flesh she had consumed. The aftertaste saved her from complete boredom till her father arrived. He ran in, out of breath and fur ragged, startling the principle. </p><p>“Sir, I don’t know why she did it, but I will make sure it doesn’t happen again,” her father said.</p><p>“It won’t happen again,” the sheep said. “Because we are expelling her.”</p><p>“No, please, it was just an accident,” her father said as he kneeled to the herbivore. “Kids make mistakes.”</p><p>“We were generous enough to let your daughters enroll despite their backgrounds,” the sheep said. “Your other daughter is free to stay, but this one, the one that ate the flesh of a herbivore will not step foot in this school after today.”</p><p>There was a moment of silence. At this point any good father would continue to fight for his child. Instead the strong fox bowed to the cowardly sheep.</p><p>“I understand, thank you for your generosity,” her father said, still bowing.</p><p>“I recommend you address this as soon as possible,” the sheep said. “The world doesn’t need another bloodthirsty carnivore.”</p><p>“Understood,” her father said and walked to the door. “Come on Junko, we’re going home.”</p><p>Speechless, Junko followed her father. Before they left though, she gave the cowardly sheep one glare that would haunt his dreams for a long time.</p><p>…</p><p>A few days after she was expelled, her father took her to a clinic inside the black market. She had always seen the neon sign from her house and had even come for a couple of check ups every now and then. This time though they didn’t go to the second floor, they went to the fourth. For some odd reason her father had told her to pack a bag for herself with clothes, her toothbrush, and her fox doll. She had a feeling similar to the one she felt when she heard her mother being dragged away. The elevator door opened and the two were greeted by a bat eared fox. She had long silky black hair and wore a white lab coat along with green rimmed glasses.</p><p>“Hello Mr Enoshima,” she smiled, “and Junko.”</p><p>Junko’s tail rose at the bat eared fox’s sickeningly sweet voice.</p><p>“Thank you for meeting us on such short notice,” her father said.</p><p>“It’s no trouble,” the bat eared fox said.</p><p>“Dad, who is this lady?” Junko asked.</p><p>“I’m Dr Yasuke,” the bat eared fox said, “but you can just call me Mrs. Yasuke.”</p><p>“She’s going to help you,” her father said.</p><p>“Because I bite that rabbit girl?” Junko asked.</p><p>“Yes,” her father said gravely.</p><p>“But don’t worry, it won’t be bad,” Yasuke said. “We’re just going to run a few tests and figure out the best solution while you stay here.”</p><p>Now she completely understood. Her father was leaving her here so she could be tamed. It was obvious at the sound of his slight sigh when Yasuke said ‘stay here’. Their intentions were crystal clear.</p><p>“Junko?” Yasuke asked.</p><p>“Fine,” Junko said. “Where do I sleep?”</p><p>“Oh, the first room on the left,” Yasuke said.</p><p>“Why don’t you get settled in while I talk with Mrs. Yasuke,” her father said.</p><p>“Okay,” Junko said.</p><p>She walked over to the room and entered. Inside the room was split in two like a dorm. The right side was spotless with a plain white bed, desk, closet, and nightstand with a lamp. On the left was far more chaos. Mountains of dense books and manga, posters of the brain and other sciency stuff, and even glow in the dark star on the ceiling. Sitting barefoot on the messy blue bed was a young bat eared fox around the same age as her. He had short black hair just like the doctor clearly indicating they were related beyond just being the same species. Though she noticed him, he was too absorbed in a manga, which appeared to be about a zebra magical girl.</p><p>“Hi,” Junko waved.</p><p>The boy ignored her, so she just unpacked her things. Once she was done she picked up her fox stuffed animal and hugged it. </p><p>“You still play with dolls?” The boy asked.</p><p>“Yeah, so?” Junko asked. “My sister gave it to me.”</p><p>“I would’ve thought a meat addict would be less cuddly,” he said.</p><p>“Looks can be deceiving,” Junko huffed. “Besides, you’re the one reading a magical girl manga.”</p><p>“It’s a mature coming of age story that delves into herbivore psychology,” he growled.</p><p>“Whatever you say,” Junko rolled her eyes. “So now that I got your attention, what’s your name?”</p><p>“Matsuda,” he said, not asking for her name in return.</p><p>“Well I’m Junko, so since we’re gonna be roommates you better be nice,” Junko said.</p><p>“I’ll just move in with one of the older meat addicts,” Matsuda said. “They’re better company than a bratty girl.”</p><p>Junko puffed her cheeks in annoyance. She could just tell that things were going to get worse from here. Oh how right she was.</p><p>…</p><p>What started as just a few days of therapy quickly turned to a few weeks and then a few months till finally years began to pass. Everyday was the same with homeschool followed by therapy from Mrs Yasuke. The therapy was standard, probing her past and trying to make her see herbivores as just herbivores. It was just so stupid and degrading, being treated like a child all the time. She honestly preferred people seeing her as a monster, because then they would at least have the decency not to talk down to her. It was obvious this is where Matsuda got his know it all attitude from. That and his neurology books that he would never shut up about. Alongside Mrs Yasuke and her haughty son were the fluctuating patients. All of them were kids with the oldest being a freshman in highschool. Mrs Yasuke fancied herself a child psychologist that could ‘heal’ the tormented carnivores from their addiction to meat. All she did was put a bandaid over a gushing wound. It was common for her to get the same patient repeatedly until they wised up and found a different doctor. Despite her ineffective methods, the clinic never stopped getting patients desperate for cheap help. She’d come to learn that carnivore rehabilitation was a rare and poorly funded field. Herbivores would rather invest their tax dollars in carnivore prisons than carnivore hospitals.</p><p>While Junko stayed at the clinic, her father and sister never visited. She figured it was just her father that didn’t want to see her and he prohibited Mukuro. Not helping was the fact she was not allowed to go outside without Mrs Yasuke chaperoning her. Her only hope to escape this sterilized prison was to conform. So at age thirteen she finally did.</p><p>Surprisingly, by studying Matsuda’s magical manga, she was able to see how herbivores behaved and mimic it. The result was being nauseatingly sweet and meekish. Never was she allowed to smile with her teeth and reveal her fangs, nor lift her ears up with pride. She had to act like the world’s happiest doormat and she hated every second of it. At one time she felt she was literally going to snap and kill Mrs Yasuke for keeping her here. That’s when Matsuda of all animals approached her.</p><p>“Listen, I know this act thing is frustrating but I got something that could help,” Matsuda said before taking out a cheap laptop from under his bed.</p><p>Junko watched curiously as he opened the laptop and turned it over to her. On screen was a website called “Carnivore Paradise”.</p><p>“What is this?” Junko asked.</p><p>“It’s a porn site,” Matsuda said. “After you act for a full day, you can reward yourself with this.”</p><p>“Is this legal?” Junko asked.</p><p>“Obviously,” Matsuda said. “It’s more legal than eating meat.”</p><p>“How do I use this?” Junko asked.</p><p>“Just type in an animal you want to see,” Matsuda said.</p><p>Following Matsuda’s instructions, Junko typed in the first animal she could think of. Instantly several images of nude rabbits flooded the screen, their bodies and reproductive organs fully exposed. Although this was the first time she had seen such things, she was surprisingly calm with it. Then men were attractive, but Junko found herself focusing more on the female rabbits. Among them, the female rabbits that looked frightened made her tail wag. She could feel herself getting moist just looking at the tears in one rabbit girl’s eyes. Her long creamy hair and velvet white ears were breathtaking. All she could think of was licking those ears before nibbling on them. Maybe she could run her claws down that porcelain skin and cut it clean open, revealing the blood and organs inside. Suddenly she felt compelled to relieve this build up with her left paw. That’s when Matsuda slammed the laptop shut.</p><p>“Hey?!” Junko growled.</p><p>“Clearly it’s working,” Matsuda said. “No doubt you found your fetish and now endorphins are firing in your brain and giving you pleasing sensations down there.”</p><p>“Whatever, give me back the laptop,” Junko said before Matsuda took it away.</p><p>“First things first,” Matsuda said. “You have to promise me you’re not going to be an idiot and let anyone but me catch you with this.”</p><p>“Sure,” Junko said.</p><p>“That means don’t do it in the daytime,” Matsuda said. “Do it when you’re sure no one is around.”</p><p>“Okay,” Junko said.</p><p>“And one more thing,” Matsuda said.</p><p>“What?” Junko asked.</p><p>“I don’t care how you please yourself, but was your paw like hell when you’re done,” Matsuda said. “I don’t want anyone getting stds from shaking your paw.”</p><p>“Is that how that works?” Junko asked.</p><p>“I study neurology not sex education,” Matsuda growled.</p><p>“Okay,” Junko said. “I’ll do everything you say. Now…”</p><p>“Here,” Matsuda handed her back the laptop, “and keep your moaning down. I have school tomorrow.”</p><p>“Sure sure,” Junko said, opening the laptop and then taking a moment to look at him. “Thanks.”</p><p>“Whatever,” Matsuda rolled his eyes, despite some hints of blushing on his cheeks.</p><p>…</p><p>Thanks to her secret indulgence at night, Junko was able to keep up her good girl act. The act worked at convincing Mrs Yasuke to dean her cured. Yet by then, her father had left the black market, essentially abandoning her.</p><p>“Don’t worry Junko,” Mrs Yasuke said as she patted Junko’s head. “You can stay with us. We’re practically family anyway.</p><p>It was ironic, how Mrs Yasuke had hoped to teach Junko the evils of eating meat by seeing all the patients suffering from meat withdrawal, but it did the exact opposite. Consuming meat wasn’t the crime, the sheer ignorance and abuse of a carnivore's desires were. So while Junko put on the mask of a gentle and friendly carnivore in the light of society, she would gladly throw it away in the dark where she could indulge her desires. But masturbating to rabbit porn would not make her free in the way she wanted. The only way she could be free was to get rid of the warden of her prison. She had to kill Mrs Yasuke.</p><p>…</p><p>Of course Junko couldn’t kill Mrs Yasuke directly. The claw and bite marks would match instantly to her if they investigated. No amount of acting cute and innocent would save her. So she decided to use that carnivore prejudice she hated so much and turn it to her favor. All she needed was an unsuspecting carnivore and lots of herbivore blood. The first part was all too easy, as on the day she contemplated killing Mrs Yasuke, the perfect adolescent carnivore happened to be checked in. He was a tall sturdy brown wolf with green eyes. His reason for admission was a failed predation attempt on a rabbit girl. It had to be fate.</p><p>The second requirement for her plan was a bit trickier. Normally she would never be allowed outside on her own, but after years of being a good little fox, Mrs Yasuke has to allow her this one rare exception. It was especially appealing since Mrs Yasuke and Matsuda were suffering from spring allergies. She promised Mrs Yasuke she’d go right to the Main Street grocery store and right back. It was obviously a lie, but Mrs Yasuke was none the wiser.</p><p>After picking up the usual groceries, Junko swinged back into the black market and looked for the best store to buy her needed ingredient. Her nose picked out the smell of dead rabbit out of all the other scents. Following it led to a store that specializes in rabbits. Her jaw dropped at the overwhelming selection from dwarf to harlequin. For a moment she thought about spending all her allowance on just one whole rabbit. Recalling that earthy taste, Junko began to drool a little, but stopped herself before the clerk could notice.</p><p>“Are you lost?” The lion clerk asked.</p><p>“Oh no, I came to get something for my mom,” Junko lied. “It’s her birthday and I want to cook her a meal with rabbit’s blood since it’s her favorite.”</p><p>“Oh in that case,” the lion clerk turned and got a small bottle from the shelf. “I can give you this for a discount.”</p><p>“Perfect, thank you so much,” Junko smiled and wagged her tail. “My mom is going to love this.”</p><p>“It’s good to see young carnivores thinking about their parents,” the lion clerk said as he checked her out.</p><p>‘That insufferable woman would never be my mother,’ Junko thought.</p><p>…</p><p>When she got home, she hid the blood in her pocket and started to help Mrs Yasuke with dinner. Then when the bat eared fox’s back was turned, she slipped in some drops of blood into the adolescent wolf’s meal. She would do this for a straight week, until the wolf’s withdrawal symptoms became more and more severe. When he howled in agony one night over and over, that’s when she knew it was time to execute the final part of her plan.</p><p>…</p><p>It was a day like any other, despite Mrs Yasuke and Matsuda’s allergies. After breakfast, Mrs Matsuda went to check on her patients. Junko slowly washed the dishes until she knew Mrs Matsuda was going to check on the wolf. She timed it perfectly to finish the dishes and go talk to Mrs Yasuke.</p><p>“Mrs Yasuke,” Junko said as she walked to her.</p><p>“Oh, Junko,” Mrs Yasuke smiled. “What is it?”</p><p>“I just wanted to say…,” Junko pretended to be shy. “Thanks for taking care of me all these years.”</p><p>“Of course,” Mrs Yasuke bent down and hugged her. “I’m so proud of you.”</p><p>Without a sound, Junko hugged Mrs Yasuke back and slipped the bottle of blood into her lab coat pocket. </p><p>“You’re the best guardian in the world,” Junko smiled.</p><p>“You’re so sweet,” Mrs Yasuke patted her head.</p><p>The two went their separate ways after that. Junko entered her room and Mrs Yasuke walked straight to her doom. Instantly she could hear the wolf whining and panting nervously. He knew he wasn’t strong enough to control his desires, but Mrs Yasuke didn’t. She had no idea just what carnivores we’re capable of, even as kids. Instead she coddled him telling him he was okay. Right after she said that, Junko heard the wolf attack her. Mrs Yasuke let out a desperate cry that managed to catch Matsuda’s attention. The young bat eared fox dropped his manga and ran to his mother, while Junko pretended to stay behind out of fear. She heard Matsuda cry out for his mother on the other side of the door, but she had the keys on her belt. Junko called the police and for an hour straight, Matsuda scratched the door while the feral wolf behind it ate his mother. All according to plan.</p><p>…</p><p>After the incident, Junko was shuffled through the system since her guardian was dead. Since she was considered cured of her incident in elementary school and an upstanding example of a polite carnivore, she ended up in a nice foster home with other carnivores like her. Fortunately she was never ever suspected of being involved in the incident since they ruled it as a simple predation incident and didn’t investigate beyond that. The fate of the convicted wolf was of no concern to her. While Junko lived in the foster home, she stayed in touch with Matsuda. After all they were still kind of friends, but mainly she could imagine he’d be a valuable asset to her in the future. Everything was going so smoothly for her, yet there was one great surprise waiting for her.</p><p>…</p><p>A month after the incident, Junko was jogging alone in a nearby park. The night was such a blessed time for her. Without Mrs Yasuke there to keep her in line, Junko could go wherever she wanted, as fast as she wanted. Even better was the full moon above that gave her strength. She could have run forever until she smelled something. It smelled like Hyena right behind her. Quickly she turned around before a bag was thrown over her head and two pairs of strong paws grabbed her.</p><p>When the bag was lifted, she found herself in a Japanese room with twenty hyena women. At the center, sitting on a throne was a hyena woman with a blue jacket, long pale pink hair and smoking a cigarette. Clearly she was the leader of this group. Now that she could smell, she recognized the familiar scents of the black market. This group of hyenas had to be one of the gangs running the blackmarket. What did they want from a little fox like her though, she had no idea.</p><p>“Mukuro come in here,” the head hyena said.</p><p>Junko blinked before she saw that familiar fox enter the room. Although she was older and stronger that black coat and hair, those freckles, and the purple eyes were unmistakable.</p><p>“Mukuro!” Junko leapt forward and hugged her sister.</p><p>“Ju… Junko?” Mukuro asked. “What are you doing here?”</p><p>“We figured it was time you two reconnected,” the head hyena said before taking a breath of smoke.</p><p>“Hiroko!” Mukuro said. “I told you I don’t want to get Junko involved.”</p><p>“Involved with what?” Junko asked.</p><p>“With the Waraigumi,” Hiroko said. “Yeah I know, but family comes first, especially when they are your sister.”</p><p>“You always do this,” Mukuro said. “You always make rash decisions without my consent.”</p><p>“Aren’t you happy to see me?” Junko asked.</p><p>“Yeah,” Mukuro sighed. “I just wanted to meet in a better place.”</p><p>“Please, if we didn’t act, you two would have reconnected in your golden years,” Hiroko laughed.</p><p>“No I wouldn’t!” Mukuro’s tail shot up causing Junko to burst into laughter.</p><p>“I’m so happy to see you,” Junko smiled genuinely.</p><p>“You too,” Mukuro said.</p><p>“Alright ladies, let's leave the two kits to reconnect,” Hiroko said.</p><p>The hyenas followed her orders without question and left. Now there was nothing standing in between Junko and her beloved sister. She had so many questions, so she just blurted out the first one that came to mind.</p><p>“When did you start hanging out with a bunch of hyena’s?” Junko asked.</p><p>“Well… it was long after dad institutionalized you,” Mukuro said. “I felt so guilty that I couldn’t protect you, so I ran away to get stronger.”</p><p>“How?” Junko asked.</p><p>“I lived on the black market streets for a while and practiced strengthening my body. Since I swore never to eat meat, it was hard to find any other kind of food here. Within a month I was becoming very malnourished. Yet, by some luck Hiroko found me and took me in.”</p><p>“That’s the head Hyena right?”</p><p>“She prefers to be called the queen. Although she looks full of herself, she takes care of all of us very well, except her son she kicked out a years ago. That’s a different story.”</p><p>“He probably deserved it.”</p><p>“Anyways. I’ve been living with her and the group ever since. Helping them keep the peace of the blackmarket and winning border disputes here and there.”</p><p>“But if you were here this whole time, why didn’t you visit me.”</p><p>“Honestly, I was scared. I didn’t want to drag you into the underbelly of the black market. I just wanted you to have a normal life.</p><p>“A normal life was never something either of us could have.”</p><p>“But what about your rehabilitation?”</p><p>“The doctor was a quack. Besides I don’t want to be a sterilized carnivore just to please the herbivores. I would have gladly joined this gang. Hell, I want to join it now.”</p><p>“Junko, you can’t be serious. This life is really dangerous.”</p><p>“I don’t care. I want to live here with you, no matter what! You’re all I have.”</p><p>“Junko…”</p><p>“Please.”</p><p>A few moments passed as Mukuro silently thought it over. No matter what, Junko would never appease the herbivores. She’d sooner be eaten by the wolf she turned mad..</p><p>“Fine,” Mukuro said. “I’ll see what I can do.”</p><p>“You’re the best Mukuro!” Junko embraced her. “Woah you have bigger muscles than I remembered.”</p><p>“A benefit of my training and not eating meat.” Mukuro smiled.</p><p>…</p><p>After the reunion with her sister, Hiroko went to the foster home and adopted Junko. Normally any foster home would never let a black market dweller adopt, but a huge donation from the Waraigumi convinced them just this once. Soon Junko was sleeping side by side with her sister again in one big fancy bed. Turns out Mukuro was right about Hiroko and her group. Despite their fangs that could turn bones to dust, all the hyenas were very friendly and loyal to each other. They got along like sisters with Hiroko as the matriarch. None of them were shy to embrace their power as carnivores and eat herbivore meat every night with a side of beer. Junko happily ate alongside them while Mukuro ate her rice and vegetables quietly. It was all so perfect, yet, after three years, Junko wanted more.</p><p>…</p><p>One night in february while Junko and Mukuro were lying in bed, Junko just asked.</p><p>“Why can’t all carnivores live like this?” Junko asked.</p><p>“Because they have to get along with herbivores,” Mukuro said.</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Herbivores are living breathing animals as much as we are.”</p><p>“But why do they get to indulge their desires and not be scrutinized for it?”</p><p>“Probably because most of their desires don’t hurt others.”</p><p>“You don’t know that. There’s a store down the street that sells carnivore parts to herbivores as some weird ass medicine.”</p><p>“That’s why I said most.”</p><p>“It’s not fair!”</p><p>“Life isn’t fair, but the only thing we can change is ourselves.”</p><p>“Whatever.”</p><p>Junko went to sleep, but Mukuro’s last words stuck with her. She was right about life not being fair, but also herself being the only thing she could change, that stuck with Junko. Out of the blue she thought of Matsuda and his piles of neurology books he read. Then she had an idea.</p><p>…</p><p>Early the next morning, Junko planned to visit her old friend Matsuda. His last letter mentioned he was accepted into a prestigious school called “Hopes’ peak academy”. Fortunately it was surprisingly close. Since she notified him through text, he was already waiting by the school gate by the time she arrived. </p><p>“Hey Matsuda,” Junko greeted.</p><p>“Hey,” Matsuda said enthusiastically.</p><p>“So this is your school huh,” Junko said as she walked to the gate.</p><p>“Hey there!” A voice shouted.</p><p>Junko looked to see a big bull walk towards her. He had short black hair and burning hot magenta eyes. As expected of a bull, he was angry.</p><p>“What business do you have here?” The bull looked down and asked her.</p><p>“Relax Juzo,” Matsuda said. “She’s with me.”</p><p>“Fine,” Juzo huffed. “But if you so much as think about hurting anyone here, I will trample you.”</p><p>“Message received,” Junko said and walked off with Matsuda.</p><p>“He’s aggressive but he means well I guess,” Matsuda said.</p><p>“Is he mad at me specifically because my fur is red?” Junko asked.</p><p>“Maybe,” Matsuda faintly grinned.</p><p>As they walked to the dorms, Junko admired the scenery. Carnivores of all kinds walked wherever they wanted filled with a surprising amount of pride compared to most young carnivores she’d seen. The herbivores appeared rather comfortable around the carnivores, despite being in the minority. </p><p>“Usually carnivores are in the minority,” Junko remarked.</p><p>“This school was founded by carnivores for carnivores,” Matsuda said, “but over the past decade they’ve been forced to integrate some herbivore students to promote peace among the species.”</p><p>“Yet another example of us bending over backwards for them,” Junko growled.</p><p>“You’re still rebellious as ever I see,” Matsuda said.</p><p>“I’m a fox, it’s in my nature,” Junko grinned.</p><p>…</p><p>Once they were in the privacy of Matsuda’s cluttered dorm, Junko took a seat on the bed. Everywhere she looked were either neurology books or manga.</p><p>“So what made you decide to visit?” Matsuda asked.</p><p>“Well, I’ve been thinking a lot about my desires,” Junko said. “I’ve been thinking about that and how I could integrate into society.”</p><p>“Just see a doctor.”</p><p>“That’s why I came to see you. You know the brain better than anyone. How it works and everything from endorphins to the hippocampus.”</p><p>“So?”</p><p>“My problem is I feel like I lead two different lives, so what if my brain did,” </p><p>“What?”</p><p>“What if you split my brain in two so I could have one side that has desires and one that does not.”</p><p>“To do that I’d have to manipulate your memories. How would you know when to live with desire and when to live without?”</p><p>“I’ll make a schedule for you.”</p><p>“God you’re so weird.”</p><p>“Come on, this could be like your senior thesis.”</p><p>“I can’t waste my time going from here to the black market and back just to mess with your personality.”</p><p>“Then I’ll enroll at this school, easy peasy.”</p><p>“This school is meant for the most talented of animals.”</p><p>“Are you saying I’m not talented?!”</p><p>“No, I’m saying the competition is stiff.”</p><p>“Nothing a little bribery won’t fix. A mainly carnivore school probably needs it.”</p><p>“If you could actually do all that, then sure I’ll do it. But until then, don’t bother me with your nonsense.”</p><p>“Fine fine, grumpy. But you better be ready to see me a lot more.”</p><p>…</p><p>Sure enough Junko’s plan worked as she predicted. The Waraigumi were more than happy to use their savings to get her enrolled. She entered under the name Ryouko Otonashi. Of course Mukuro tagged along too to keep an eye on her. Surprisingly she let her go through with the experiment, perhaps to see her young sister become anti meat. Now all that was left was Matsuda’s experimental procedure.</p><p>While Matsuda prepared his tools, Junko decided to take a stroll around the campus. Her sister followed behind her just in case, but Junko was smart enough to avoid other animals, especially herbivores. The spring breeze brushed through her fur as she came to a fountain. Then all of a sudden, she stopped dead in her tracks. A nostalgic scent entered her nose and energized her senses. She looked around for the source and saw a crowd of animals on the other side of the fountain. Cautiously, she peaked around the water to see a lioness, a clouded leopard, and a minx girl chatting. Yet at the center of them all was a herbivore. A small rabbit girl with cream colored hair and the fluffiest looking cottontail. Looking closer Junko saw her pale pink eyes not filled with fear from being surrounded by carnivores, but something else. That sweet and bold scent Junko smelled was most certainly coming from this rabbit girl. Her body told her to get closer, not even concerned about the three other carnivores. Before she could though, Mukuro dragged her off by the collar and back to Matsuda’s dorm.</p><p>“What was that for?!” Junko growled.</p><p>“You know why,” Mukuro said. </p><p>“Alright everything is ready,” Matsuda said.</p><p>“Good, “ Junko laid down on the bed. “Hook me up doc.”</p><p>“Are you absolutely sure this is safe?” Mukuro asked as Matsuda hooked some wires to Junko.</p><p>“I’ll monitor her vitals throughout the whole thing,” Matsuda said. “It’s safer than living in the blackmarket with a hyena gang.”</p><p>“Fine,” Mukuro sighed.</p><p>“Alright, I’ll apply the anesthesia,” Matsuda said. “Count backwards from ten,”</p><p>“Okay,” Junko yawned. “10, 9, 8…”</p><p>She got to four and passed out.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p>When Junko woke up, six months had passed. It was obvious from the autumn leaves outside. All the times she had scheduled to be reawakened were ignored. She wondered why and then she felt a peculiar taste on her tongue. Although faint, it stuck to her tongue like honey and was just as sweet. Her nose picked up that nostalgic scent, this time on her tail. As she sniffed her long bushy tail, Mukuro walked in.</p><p>“Ryouko?” Mukuro asked.</p><p>“Nope,” Junko growled.</p><p>Instantly Mukuro’s tail tucked between her legs. She was shaking like a leaf and for good reason.</p><p>“Care to tell me why it’s autumn already?” Junko asked. </p><p>“I…,” Mukuro gulped.</p><p>“Judging by the smell of piss in your pants, you must have sabotaged me,” Junko growled.</p><p>“I thought… it was for the best,” Mukuro looked down.</p><p>“Why?” Junko growled.</p><p>“Because… your other self got close with a herbivore,” Mukuro said. </p><p>“The rabbit I’m guessing?” Junko asked.</p><p>“How did-,” Mukuro tried to ask.</p><p>“The flavor on my tongue is the same as the ones from my first meat and the flesh of that rabbit bully,” Junko said. “Plus the scent of her is on my tail for some reason.”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Mukuro fell to the floor to bow. “I only did it to protect you.”</p><p>“No, you did it for yourself,” Junko growled. “Just so I’d be a sterile carnivore like you.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Mukuro repeated.</p><p>“I don’t care about your pathetic apology,” Junko snapped. “What I care about is learning what the hell happened over the six months my mind has been elsewhere. So tell me and then I might consider forgiving you.”</p><p>“Okay,” Mukuro said.</p><p>Mukuro lifted her head and explained. She told Junko about her desireless side. Apparently without desire she became timid and avoidant of other animals. The thought made her sick. By some luck, Junko’s desireless side stumbled into and quickly befriended the rabbit girl known as Chiaki. Because of this Mukuro convinced Matsuda to keep Junko desireless. As Mukuro described Ryouko’s friendship with Chiaki, Junko grew to understand more why she acted against her. How she wished she could remember her time with that confident little rabbit. Fortunately Mukuro kept a tail on them most of the time and could report what she saw.</p><p>“You revitalized a garden together with her,” Mukuro said, misty eyed. “You looked so happy.”</p><p>“No, that wasn’t me,” Junko said. “That cowardly ditz of a fox you described is not who I really am and she never will be.”</p><p>“But-“ Mukuro tried to protest.</p><p>“The only thing we really have in common is our affinity for rabbits,” Junko said. “Which now that I think about it, I’ve never tasted since elementary.”</p><p>“No,” Mukuro realized. “You can’t eat her!”</p><p>“Why not?” Junko glared at her. “Would you stop me if I tried?”</p><p>“I…,” Mukuro stuttered.</p><p>“Don’t pretend your world doesn’t revolve around me,” Junko said. “You owe me this much for abandoning me at that cuckoo’s nest.”</p><p>“Junko…,” Mukuro cried.</p><p>“I tolerate your meatless lifestyle, but don’t you dare push it onto me,” Junko snapped. “Now tell me more about Chiaki.”</p><p>“O… okay,” Mukuro sniffed.</p><p>The more she heard about Chiaki, the more Junko’s body ached. Although the memories of intimacy were gone, her body remembered. The herbivore that was so sweet and strong unlike any rabbit before her, Junko had to have her all to herself. No matter what, this prey would be hers’ and hers’ alone.</p><p>…</p><p>A week later, the deed was done. During a quick digesting nap, Mukuro carries her to Matsuda’s dorm. Eventually she would wake up still covered in blood. As per usual Matsuda was engrossed in one of his mangas. It took her a moment to pry him from his book.</p><p>“You look like hell,” Matsuda said.</p><p>“Really cause it felt like heaven,” Junko grinned.</p><p>Matsuda scoffed with utter disgust, yet still prepared the tools. Although his mother had raised him to never eat meat, he was wrapped around Junko’s paw. They were practically siblings in a way. Plus seeing how she helped him cope with his mothers’ murder, he was indebted to her. So one dead rabbit was a small price to pay for her company. Thinking of this, Junko licked the blood off her arm.</p><p>“You should take a shower,” Matsuda said. “Your other side will be completely mortified otherwise.”</p><p>“Aww but this blood is so delicious,” Junko whined.</p><p>“Just do it now,” Matsuda growled.</p><p>“Fine,” Junko sighed.</p><p>One quick shower later, Junko was ready to go back to being Ryouko. However she noticed the bite mark on her neck was still bleeding a bit so she had to bandage it first. Then she changed into a nightgown.</p><p>“You’re on my inside and outside,” Junko giggled as she felt the bandage.</p><p>She recalled her surprise when Chiaki bit her on the neck and kicked her. It hurt, but more than anything it excited her. Every meal she ate in the Waraigumi was killed by something else a while ago, but this rabbit was as fresh as falling snow and as fierce as a blizzard.</p><p>“Are you coming?” Matsuda asked.</p><p>“Yes, hold on a minute,” Junko said before grabbing something from her bloodied skirts’ pocket.</p><p>With this precious possession in paw, Junko rushed over to the bed. As much as she wanted to stay in this moment of elation, she could not afford risking arrest. Her fearful and desireless side would be a perfectly innocent enough bystander for a carnivore.</p><p>“I don’t know how your body will respond to meat withdrawal when you’re Ryouko,” Matsuda said. “Do you still want to go through with this?”</p><p>“Yes,” Junko said. “Besides I had Mukuro stockpile the remains for later,” Junko said and licked her lips. “I can’t wait to eat one of her delicate little fingers.”</p><p>“Be cautious of overloading your brains with endorphins,” Matsuda said.</p><p>“Yeah yeah I know, eat in moderation,” Junko said.</p><p>“I’m applying the anesthesia now,” Matsuda said. “Count backwards from ten.”</p><p>Junko lifted her treasure up to her face and pressed it down her nose. The soft fur tickled her skin as the sweet and fierce aroma wafted through her nostrils. Although it was a rabbit’s tail and not a foot, she considered it very lucky. With each sniff she remembered more and more of her hunt.</p><p>…</p><p>The thrill of hunting was unlike anything she ever felt, even compared to her planned murder of Mrs Yasuke. As she led her prey into the forest, every part of her was shaking with excitement. Chiaki, being the clever rabbit, quickly caught on to her facade. Instantly Junko revealed her true colors to her beloved friend. She told her lies to instill the most fear in her prey. It worked and her prey bolted, but not fast enough. </p><p>When she slathered her tongue onto Chiaki’s scars, it tasted slightly different from last time, most likely due to the different emotion her prey was feeling. Taking a bite, she couldn’t resist going as deep as possible, far beyond the bite she inflicted on the rabbit in elementary. As she had hoped, it all tasted so sweet and earthy. Blood gushed out with each bite, further exciting her senses. It made her glad she didn’t drink a single drop of rabbit blood when she bought it for Mrs Yasuke’s execution. Noticing the blood gushing out from Chiaki’s wound, Junko bent down to lick it clean. More delicious blood slathered her tongue and mixed with her saliva  to permeate the taste. </p><p>Right as Junko was beginning to sweat from pure joy, her prey bit her right in the neck and escaped. It was that hope to survive that made her desire to devour stronger. After a kick to the stomach, Junko fell to her knees and gasped for air. Her prey ran frantic yet graceful through the fog. With the large amount of adrenaline pumping through her whole body, Junko quickly regained herself. She wanted to chase directly after her clever prey, but knew she had to be even more clever. Taking to running on all fours, Junko ran not at her prey but around her. </p><p>Once her prey looked the most hopeful as she limped out of the forest, that’s when Junko knew she had to go for the throat. Using her raw carnivore strength against the frail herbivore she forced her to the ground. Her heart raced faster seeing her sweet prey panting and bleeding beneath her. Tail swaying side to side she said her vows to her prey which of course were rejected. It was too be expected and she was emotionally prepared for it, but the Chiaki declared she’d belong to her friends and not solely to Junko. This she could not tolerate.</p><p>She couldn’t recall what exactly she said before she ripped open her prey’s stomach with her fangs. The texture of those thick slimy intestines was intoxicating, made all the more satisfying when she lifted them up to her mouth and chewed them like udon. Her prey’s lovely screams was the perfect melody to eat to. Consuming the serviceable liver in one bite, Junko could no longer resist her prey’s round breasts. Her breast was as sweet and juicy as a melon. Upon swallowing the last bit of yellow fat from the breast she noticed her prey had become to weak to scream. In an attempt to force her prey to scream, she ripped out the spleen and crushed it in her mouth, splattering blood everywhere. The huge amount of blood intoxicated her further making ever strand of her fur stand up. With each bite her body was becoming hotter and hotter to the point she began to sweat. </p><p>Of course all good things had to come to an end, as evident with her prey becoming weaker and weaker. She could see it in the rabbits’ pale pink eyes becoming glazed over with death. If she could she would hook her prey to a machine to keep her alive, but it would not happen tonight. Under the influence of her overpowering feral instincts, she made the mistake of ripping her prey’s throat out ensuring a swifter death than the one she wanted for her prey. Regardless, Junko kept eating until she noticed the bleeding slow down and the sensation of a heartbeat stop completely.</p><p>For a moment Junko regained herself once she recognized her prey was truly dead. She looked down at Chiaki’s fair face to find not a look of horror but strength. By some miracle she had maintained a smile in death. It was proof she had thought of her friends during her final moments and not the powerful carnivore devouring her. This betrayal made her become feral all over again.</p><p>The feral instincts she was forced to hide all her life came back with full force. Suddenly she could no longer bear to see the one she desired clothed, so with her claws she tore everything off. As she had imagined, every inch of her prey was pale and soft. Slathering her skin up and down the skin she could taste a chill of death, but it would not stop her. Although her stomach was so full with meat, she had to have one last bite. The cherry on top was one of her prey’s long white ears. Not much flavor was contained in the thin ear, but the fuzzy fur that brushed against fangs was more than satisfying.</p><p>Her desire greatly fulfilled and her stomach bursting with meat, Junko let out a small cry of ecstasy before becoming sleepy. Quickly she flipped the corpse over and cut the cottontail with just one claw. Holding the soft tail and smelling its sweet scent, Junko couldn’t help giggle like a school girl. For once in her life, she felt completely whole. All because she had consumed the one she loved most and trapped her souls inside her stomach. She could already feel Chiaki’s soul wriggling and swimming in her stomach like a fish.</p><p>“This…,” Junko panted and placed a paw to her fat belly, “this must be what true love is.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>